My New Life
by Gofla
Summary: My life ends before it could truly begin, but I have no time to be upset. I am catapulted into a new life, reincarnated as Son Gohan. I will become the Gohan that we all wished for as Dragon Ball fans. The warrior that should've been. With my knowledge of the future, I will become the strongest in the universe. Self-Insert Story (SI). Rated T until more explicit scenes. Hiatus.
1. The End and Beginning

**EDIT: Goku's power level is not correct to the current time period.**

**\- May 5, 2019.**

**Alright everyone.**

**My New Life is a story that myself, Hunter, will go through life through the eyes of Son Gohan, in the DragonBall universe. The title is a work in progress, but let me know if it's fine as it is.**

**This new story will be a Self-Insert (SI) as said in the summary above.**

**I will be going through the storyline of Dragon Ball Z and there will be more slice of life chapters in between the arcs.**

**I have had an avoidance of these kinds of stories because I feel that they just aren't well executed or taken out of proportion, but this will further my motivation to make this story the best that it can be.**

**My New Life is going to be a long fanfiction as I am aiming for at least 5,000 words per chapter and there will be filler moments that I will include, but Dragon Ball movies will most likely not be included since this will be a canon dragon ball timeline (Although my presence will shift the timeline, so I guess it's not really canon, but the point is that there will likely be no movies).**

**This chapter will be an overview of my life and the overall setup of the story, but you will be getting a better grasp of who I am in this chapter going into the DragonBall universe.**

**Without further delay, let's get into this fanfiction that will change the timeline. The Gohan that shouldn't exist. The impact is unknown, but what is certain, is that the trials and tribulations of the young boy will be altered by the presence of one that should've never came to be.**

"Talking" = Dialogue

'Thoughts' = Characters' thoughts

-MNL- = Transition between scenes

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** **The discord server is up! You can talk to me directly and can apply for the writer role if you meet the critera promoting your own story! You can also see upcoming chapter titles and have discussions or suggestions for the writer! The link is on my profile and here!**

**discord . gg / CCyVd9k (Remove Spaces)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I'm dead.

It's a simple statement and yet I'm not going to question how I ended up at this moment in time, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon.

I knew I was always different from other people. I never really connected to people that I can honestly say that they understand me.

No one understands me.

Is that my fault? Maybe.

Would they understand if they did know about the real me? Probably not.

I put up a front, like most people do. It's a way to come off as normal, but even my methods are pushing what normal really is.

I don't really talk to people. Family, sure, but I don't like talking to others if I can help it.

I'm in my own world. A world where I feel completely at ease as my real life troubles wash away into nothingness.

Oh right. I'm dead. I don't exactly have real life troubles anymore, do I?

To say that I'm incredibly upset or scared would be a lie, of course I'm disappointed that I died, but I understand why it happened. It was my fault anyways. Scared is an emotion that I don't usually show, besides horror movies, I'm not really afraid of anything.

Nervous would be a more correct emotion.

What do I do now? There's nothing here.

No pearly white gates, no god, hell, even there's no satan or devil to greet me, although I feel that would be a little upsetting that I would deserve that sentence down under.

A black void. That's it.

It could be a never ending blackness that extends infinitely into the abyss, or it could be a pitch black room. I wouldn't know since I cannot move my body.

Every muscle in my body is stiff and I'm just standing still looking around unable to turn my head to get a full grasp of where I am.

Is this really what lies beyond life? Nothingness?

This isn't exactly what I imagined as resting in peace or resting from a long life.

I didn't live a long life at all. I died at the age of 19 and it was my stupidity that caused it.

I like to think that I'm a smart person, not in book smarts, but more in common sense and my ability to observe people around me.

But yet, I died in such an upsetting way. I didn't grow old with years of adventures and experiences under my belt, but my life was cut short by a mistake.

I was careless.

And it costed me everything.

My life wasn't anything spectacular or filled with excitement. It was rather boring to some, but that's what I liked.

I loved boring. It makes sense and I feel most at peace with the same thing everyday.

Wake up, go to class, come home, sit on the computer, and go to bed.

Every single day for as long as I can remember. Sure there were some changes like birthdays, beach trips, and seeing some movies in theaters, but other than that, it was a simple lifestyle.

One that I enjoyed very much. I smile internally as I cannot move my facial muscles.

I don't regret how I lived my life.

My family has been supportive through my endeavors mostly, but my mother always hated how much time I spent living my life in front of a computer screen.

Since I was 14 I can say that I spent most of the time in front of my computer and even longer in front of screen from console video games I used to play.

Most of my life was spent in front of screen.

In another world because this world was unenjoyable for me to live in.

Some would call me obsessed with gaming or that my mind was warping and it was the only thing I can think about.

My mother has said those words to me more times than I can count.

She was right about some points. I did greatly enjoy the games that I have played, but do I play the games out of pure enjoyment?

No. Not anymore at least.

I log-on to my computer everyday because it became routine. It's the action that I did more than anything else in my life that would only be exceeded by sleep every night, or morning. I do stay up sometimes playing without a care in the world.

I was careless. I truly did not care what happened to my life.

It's a depressing thought that I had no true ambition in the real world.

Every time I would come to that realization, I would brush it off and re-enter my own world where no one could bother me.

I felt safe and comfortable. It's what I knew best.

What felt like a lifetime ago was only just about a decade ago where I had friends in middle school.

Running around, playing tag on the play structure, soccer (yes, I'm american) at recess, and hanging out after school is a distant memory that I have been reminded of time and time again, but I'm not that person anymore. I don't believe that I will ever be that person anymore.

I am not the same as I used to be. It's as if my whole personality and who I have become did an entire flip in the opposite direction. Unemotional, mute, social outcast, a boy who became an adult who didn't want to grow up.

Many kids can't wait to become an adult and live their own lives. Sure, I want that—_wanted _that, but would I truly live? Or would I just work a 9 to 5 job that I despise only to come home to an empty apartment miserable and wishing that my life didn't suck this bad.

I'm not normal. I won't ever be normal, even if I wanted to.

I just think differently and have goals different than others.

But that's what makes us human, right? We can't all be the same. The definition of normal changes each generation, and maybe even faster than that.

Did I deserve death? Did I deserve for my life to be cut short before it truly began? I don't believe I have done enough evil to justify my judgement from god, or whoever or whatever decided to end my life abruptly.

I'm not a religious person. My family wasn't going to church on sundays, but I always believed that something or someone was out there. I just don't know what and I don't think I'll ever find out.

Thinking back on my final moments alive, I didn't exactly get to say anything. I was stunned and nervous because I knew I was dying. I just knew that I wouldn't survive.

I search further into the day that ended my life.

Everything was so normal for me.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

Another day of class. New chapters are assigned to the college students and I begin to pack up for the day. I couldn't be happier.

School was such a drag. I just want to unwind from the day but I still have a considerable walk of about a mile from my home.

My name is Hunter and this is how my day goes every iteration. I'm not exactly on the tall side and I have met people that are mostly my height or taller. At around 5'8 in height isn't tall by any means, and that was fine with me. It was average, and some would even call it below average height. That only works in my favor.

I have long since abandoned jeans way back in my sophomore year of high school. I'm not a freshman in college wearing sweatpants everyday since it's the most comfortable along with a short graphic T shirt. It's a Dragon Ball Z shirt showing Perfect Cell in the background as a super saiyan 2 Gohan unleashes a one-handed kamehameha with Goku supporting him as it illustrates the iconic scene from the Cell Saga. One of my personal favorite scenes and many can agree. This shirt is designed and shown from a frontal perspective so if anyone saw my shirt they would be blasted with the full might of an ascended super saiyan.

All jokes aside, the shirt will never see the light of day because of the fact that I'm wearing a pull-over hoodie above it. It's my absolute favorite.

It's a somewhat insulated hoodie that is meant for colder temperatures, but I wear it all the time. It's a massive collage of all the Dragon Ball Z characters, especially with a large image of a super saiyan 3 Goku on the front torso. All the characters shown beautifully on this hoodie that I can't help but wear it with pride. I have gotten comments about it in public before and I usually just respond with basic or generic answers. They usually don't press further than saying it's a cool hoodie, much to my delight. They've even as gone far as to say that they watched the new Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie, which is an incredible piece of art and I would have watched it multiple times in theaters if I had the money to. One time was enough for me and it was incredible to watch on opening night. My family obviously didn't go because it wasn't their type of movie which I can understand.

Last year in 2018, I watched the remastered versions of the Bardock special and the Gogeta fusion movie.

I love Dragon Ball Z. It's my absolute favorite.

I've watched all of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super. I couldn't bring myself to watch GT, since I basically knew the gist of it from playing video games like the tenkaichi 1-3 series on PlayStation 2. I wish they'd remaster those games since they are gems. Don't get me wrong, I love what they did with Xenoverse and FighterZ, but they didn't feel the same. The tenkaichi series made you feel as if you are a part of the story and both those games have their own. It's not a bad thing to be different, but I will always think that they just won't live up to the gems that I grew up playing.

Dragon Ball GT wasn't bad, and I don't exactly understand why the fandom acts like it's the worst storyline ever made, and they may be right. It definitely doesn't live up to the big 3 storylines, but it wasn't bad. I enjoyed the creativity of the shadow dragons and the negative energy that the dragon balls accumulate and take form of actual dragons especially when Goku faces off with the four-star ball, Nova Shenron.

Super saiyan 4 was great. I love the look of the form and people have theorized it's not an actual super saiyan transformation, but a _saiyan_ transformation instead. I honestly don't have an opinion on it since both sides hold some sort of merit.

The character Baby of the surviving Tuffle is something I thought was creative. I don't exactly understand how he took over bodies of the saiyans, and I don't really care enough to watch and find out.

I am content with Dragon Ball, Z, and Super. I may watch it in the futu—right, I'm still dead. Not the end of the world I suppose.

Enough with me fanboying over Dragon Ball, I walk out of the building of the college campus and begin to walk home. I turn on my wireless headphones and put on my playlist. The first song is You Say Run from the My Hero Academia anime. It's just an incredible song that gets you pumped up, not that I'd be doing anything exciting that day anyways. The song is just emotional and could really be applied to many animes and still feel like it belonged in that scene.

As I walk home I come to a stoplight that usually takes forever since it's a three-lane intersection, so I think about what I could do at home.

Watch the new dub episode of Dragon Ball Super? Find another new fanfiction to read? Probably the latter.

I'm a fanfiction junkie that has probably read hundreds of stories from My Hero Academia and Dragon Ball Z and I have been on the website for less than a year. Some stories were abandoned, but I still liked the idea and read it anyways. On the way home I usually think about how a story could be continued and how characters would interact with each other with their own voices in my head.

I even think about my own fanfictions that I could create, but I would likely be too lazy to write it since I want it to be perfect, but it would take a ton of time. I just wish that my thoughts would be translated to the computer and my life as a fanfiction writer would be immensely easier.

I am also a massive fan of What-if videos on YouTube. Some of my favorite users are MasakoX, Broku, Carthu's Dojo, and Plus Ultra Man. Listening to these alternate DragonBall realities was a breath of fresh air and I thoroughly enjoyed them. Maybe that would be an easier route than fanfiction writing? Maybe, but writing will allow you to further enhance the story you're trying to tell in the first place. It's an overall better experience to read in full detail than a video, but I love the What-if's anyways.

I notice that I am coming up to the 7-11 at the next intersection at the corner and I turn a left and it's just a straight path to my house, but it's still about a 10-20 minute walk give or take.

My Hero Academia is my second favorite anime because of the emotional scenes and the idea of heroes with quirks. The second episode is probably one of the best in the series. Izuku coming from nothing and still believing that he can be a hero is foolish to some, but he truly believes that he could do it. He is awarded with his heroic nature and given a chance to become a hero. I love all the characters, even the perverted Mineta has his moments.

I notice that I am approaching my old elementary school and I still see young kids playing on the structure that I used to do more than a decade ago. The play structure has been remodeled, but relatively the same as it once was all those years ago.

Much simpler times.

I finally make it home and I unlock the front door and step inside taking off my shoes and taking my bag into my room.

It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't too small either. I cannot complain.

It is a one-story house with two bedrooms and a bathroom. My brother had one room where he had his bed and PS4, along with my mother who had her own room.

Where's my room you ask? No, not my mom's basement. It's pretty close to that.

My room is in the garage, which is a poor excuse of a garage since it won't fit a car inside.

It was perfected for me and once you open the door from the kitchen leading inside you are immediately greeted with two posters of Fairy Tail and My Hero Academia. As I step down the few steps I turn left to my L-shaped desk with two monitors in the front and my laptop to me left. The washer and dryer are behind me and on the wall behind my laptop is a poster of Dragon Ball Super of the gods of universe 6 and 7 along with Goku and Vegeta.

I sit down in an old office chair and behind my laptop I can see my two Dragon Ball Super figurines of super saiyan blue vegeta and ultra instinct Goku. There's also a Bakugo figurine in his hero costume. I'm quite the fan even if I don't have too much memorabilia of the animes.

Loading up the fanfiction website and I begin to browse through all the recent updated stories searching for one to catch my interest. I just can't help myself since they are usually quite well-made or have an interesting plot or twist. Smutty fics to beautifully crafted stories that keeps you clicking to the next chapter, I love all of them. It captivates my attention that nothing else could.

I'm a writer myself and I don't have a whole lot of confidence in story structure or progression as I usually feel stumped when I get to a certain point in my stories. Getting a burst of motivation and excitement is usually what keeps me updating, but that doesn't always help in the large scale of things.

All of that doesn't matter anymore—my life, that is.

Not like I have one anymore.

The next day, in fact, is when my own story comes to a close.

And a new story...

begins.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

Who knew my life would end this way?

I certainly didn't.

My life, as it stands, is over.

But why?

Well, it was a careless mistake.

I was so absorbed into my own world that I stopped listening to the one I was walking around in.

That would be my final mistake.

The one that costed me everything that I knew.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

A day has passed.

Nothing out of the ordinary in my boring college classes.

I begin the same task of packing up my belongings and head outside to make the journey back home after another grueling day at class.

I'm beat.

Cramned lectures and finals coming up is never fun. Price of having more free time on my hands than regular high school 7 hour days.

I wait at the light once again in my same attire as the day before, except I'm sporting camo sweatpants this time around. The walk sign indicates that I'm free to walk across the street as the red stoplight halts the cars to my immediate left, but fate had other plans for me.

A single car—truck, specifically decides that it will wait for no light and get to his destination swiftly, wherever that may be. The car picks up speed trying to get across the intersection without getting hit by the middle lane turning cars as it is their turn to proceed.

I am, of course, wearing my headphones with my hood up listening to the same song as before taking my first step in the street. Apparently the electrical box pole is blocking the driver's line of sight on me as he doesn't slow down until it was too late.

I take my second step into the street proceeding forward, but I never take my third.

The truck is going around 50 miles per hour (80 kph) and bashes into my body.

Immediate injuries is a dislocated and possibly shattered arm and following that is the whiplash as my neck immediately jerks to the left, causing who knows what injuries to my spine. After that a few broken ribs on my left side, and if you thought that was bad enough, I still have to fall to the ground hitting the right side of my head in a loud thud. No doubt in my mind that it is cracked open, but I couldn't think.

Everything hurt, until it didn't. That's a bad sign as I'm likely in shock. My body instinctively trying to protect myself from the injuries and muting my pain receptors from reaching my body.

It's a weird feeling. In this moment, I am scared. I should be feeling the most excruciating pain imaginable, but I'm not.

I feel numb. Nothingness.

Crowds begin to form and people get out of their cars and a few call 911, and I hear distance murmurs around me, not fully understanding what's happening, but I already had somewhat an idea.

I'm dying.

I may have only a few moments left. The damage and swelling in my brain could kill me at any given time.

Is this really how it ends? My whole life wasn't very remarkable or that I have even achieved very much, but I mean come on, really?

But I guess that's how life goes.

You make a mistake and you get punished.

Maybe if I wasn't so absorbed in my own head, I could have stopped and heard the truck picking up speed and not even step out in the street in the first place.

I was careless. I keep saying it over and over again, but it's true.

Truly.

Careless.

Some would blame the driver—in fact, probably everyone would blame the driver for running the red light like a damn fool, but I couldn't bring myself to think that way.

I'm in this position because of my own choices.

And will I die because of it? Yes, probably.

Life flashes before my eyes and I always used to scoff at the thought of it because I didn't believe it to be real. How wrong I am about that.

Early childhood memories that I have long since forgotten, ones that I couldn't for the life of me remember until this moment. Early years of christmas celebrations, birthdays, family outings, hanging out with elementary school friends. Memories I have made online and truly nostalgic moments that I truly felt happy and content with my life. I saw the recent memories of how depressed and unhappy my life has become in the last four years.

How could my life have taken such a dramatic turn from being high on life before high school and after high school feeling that I have nothing to live for. No goals, ambitions, aspirations.

No hope.

Nothingness.

That's what my life has ended.

I didn't do anything with my life.

I went to school, watched anime, played video games, ate, slept, and died.

It's almost laughable. No marriage, no job promotions, no retirement.

No peace.

Just an early death that I have caused because of my carelessness.

The last moments of my life are here.

I crack one eye open with what strength left that I posses to look up at the sky.

It's a beautiful day. Not a cloud in sight. My home city is known for its constant rain and poor weather, but today is one of the few select days that it's actually nice out.

Is this the world mocking me?

Trying to tell me what I'll be missing out on when I die?

Maybe. But I don't have time to ponder that question as I feel my eyelids getting heavy every second that goes by.

I see a few men in white uniforms over my body that I can only assume to be paramedics. Their mouths move with distressed looks on their eyes.

They know it too.

I can't hear what they're saying, but I know it is words of encouragement to help me hold on grasping at whatever strength I have left.

I don't have any. It's all gone.

And with that.

I close my eyes uncontrollably for the last time.

I won't wake up this time.

This is my last rest.

My death.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

I open my eyes surprisingly.

I am confused at where I am, but then I remember and everything came hurling back into reality.

Oh right, I'm dead.

Is this the afterlife?

There's nothing here.

Pitch black void is all my eyes can see.

It's terrifying for a moment until I calm down shortly after.

I try to move, but I ultimately cannot move a finger.

The pitch blackness swiftly changes to a beautiful sight.

Colors of blue purple and black all mix together seeing what seems to be galaxies and stars.

It's truly breathtaking as I gaze at the view in front of me.

Am I in space?

That's impossible. I'm dead, furthermore, it feels as if I'm standing on solid ground.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble of thoughts, but yes, you are still dead". A voice behind me suddenly states in a soothing voice. I recognize that voice instantly. The soft tone, the elegance, and overall calm demeanor of that voice.

I turn around slowly as I'm able to move, not believing my ears.

The image I see before is a tall man with feminine-like features. He is blue, a lighter shade mind you, with white hair that seems to be gravity-defying, sticking up, wearing an attire that I know all too well. It's traditional angelic clothing accompanied by his staff.

"Whis". I softly spoke finally finding my voice. I assume he didn't hear me, but due to his exceptional hearing, he does.

Whis is taken back slightly, wondering how this mortal knows who he is. That is quite concerning, but he keeps his cool.

"Oh? You seem to know me, Hunter. Not many beings can say that. May I ask how do you know who I am?" He asks tilting his head to the side genuinely curious. 'No one outside of the gods should know who I am, but yet this chosen one does? Perhaps this really is the one'. Whis ends that thought preparing for this young one's answer.

"I, um… That's pretty hard to explain," I begin to think wildly thinking how I could explain that I have watched a series including him on my computer screen, "I think it would be easier if you could see through my memories. It's a complicated answer". I say respectively since I am practically a nobody and that's concerns me as to why I am getting a visit from a fictional character in, space? Who knows.

"Yes, I have the ability to sift through your memories with your permission, of course". Whis states indirectly asking me. I nod to him and he closes the small distance between us as he point his staff above my head closing his eyes. A few seconds go by and he brings back his staff smiling.

"Ah, so that's how you know me. I have to say, that I am quite intrigued to the idea that your dimension has a animated series about another universe, it's spot on too. This is just a bonus". Whis smiles and on the inside he is practically jumping in joy as he hit the jackpot. Lord Beerus would be quite pleased.

"A bonus? I'm not sure what's happening here". I ask honestly confused at this whole situation.

"Sorry. I got a little too excited for my own good. I was looking through many alternate dimensions for candidates". Whis explains.

"Candidates?" I ask once again.

"Yes, candidates to see who is worthy of being reincarnated into this universe that will someday give Lord Beerus a challenge. Ultimately to entertain him". Whis chuckles.

I gulp audibly.

"I don't I could ever pose a challenge to him. That's quite a tall request. Are you saying that I am a candidate?" I soon realize Whis is referring to me giving him a challenge. What a joke.

"Yes. I have looked through many dimensions of time and you are the most qualified person for this job. You are different than the populace of humans that you come from. I get a strong vibe of righteousness and justice that I have never seen before. You think things through and ultimately have a drive to become strong". Whis begins to list my qualities.

I would laugh right then and there If I wasn't scared of being disrespectful.

Me, righteousness and justice? I can't believe it. I don't believe it. Also, a desire to be strong? That may be correct in a sense of wishing I could be like Goku or Vegeta, but I don't have a desire to be strong. Just wishful thinking that some would call foolish.

"I wouldn't call it foolishness. It's admirable that you think highly of them and I know if you were given the chance you would be as strong as them if not stronger". Whis states as my heart sank into my stomach.

He can read my mind? Well I guess that makes sense.

"I can, but I had to use a little bit of effort to get through your mental wall. I saw into your past that you have quite the strong mental fortitude". Whis compliments me.

My ego inflated considerably. Whis had to use effort to get through?

"Don't get too hopeful, though. I only used about a millionth of a percent to get through". Whis quickly destroying any bit of pride I had.

I deadpan at this statement. Right. I didn't know why I thought that he used a considerable amount of effort.

"Still. Effort is effort, no matter how small it is. Now, I have a proposition for you, Hunter". Whis announces.

My heart rate picks up a bit.

"Proposition?" I ask.

"I will reincarnate you within this multiverse under the condition that you will become strong and train as hard as you can until Lord Beerus wakes up after the whole fiasco with Majin Buu". Whis practically encouraging me to say yes. "Either that or you go back and to your proper resting place". He concludes.

I panic. Not wanting this opportunity to be squandered. The chance to live in the Dragon Ball universe? That's basically a dream come true. The years of wishing to be here rather than in my own world finally coming into fruition. I would cry if I could, but it takes a lot for me to go into a full emotional episode.

"No, no. I gladly accept your proposition, Lord Whis". I say in a panicked tone.

"There's no need for Lord, Hunter. You can simply continue calling me Whis". Whis briefly laughs and smiles.

I straighten up quickly.

"So, will I be reincarnated randomly, or something like that?" I ask looking up at him. I never really noticed his height until now.

"That was what I was planning to do, but since your dimension has knowledge of this multiverse's existence, I would like to give you the choice". Whis offers changing the scenery to show all twelve universes as we stand in the middle.

I get to choose what universe as well, it seems? I look at him and he nods.

I can't help but feel there is a wrong answer at this request. I'm obviously not going to choose the humans from universe 7 since they don't hold a ton of potential to rival Lord Beerus' power.

I also don't want to choose a fighter like Jiren because I know almost nothing about him aside from a vague backstory. Choosing a girl is out of the question. I don't want to switch genders and I would be weirded out since I would remember my past life. The universe 6 saiyans hold potential, yes, but I would rather stick to my roots.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, but I can't help but realize that, My Hero Academia, anime is actually in this multiverse and it belongs to universe 5". Whis interrupts my thoughts.

Wow, really? Who could've known that? They didn't fight in the tournament of power, but they exist there? I wonder why that is. Oh… I feel dumb. They were exempt from the tournament.

So much for thinking things through, right?

But on a more serious note, becoming someone like Izuku Midoriya, or All Might? I'm not too excited on being bullied my whole life or Toshinori's background being somewhat of a mystery still.

Tempting, but I think I will stick to universe 7.

I think I have my answer.

Becoming Goku would be incredibly, dragon ball adventures, the red ribbon army, journey in the afterlife. All exciting to think about, but I don't think I could play his character too well. I am not out there and happy go lucky isn't exactly my style.

Son Gohan.

That's my answer. I relate to him the most and I believe I can rise up to the plate as his expectations will be high.

I don't like how he falls off the wagon after the Cell saga, but I believe this time around I can do justice for that character. Be the Gohan everyone was expecting him to be.

Strong.

He picks it up around the tournament of power, but still… I don't like where his character has ended up, and I'd like to show the universe of the power of Gohan and his finest.

Whis hearing my thoughts grins widely knowing that, Gohan, would be my choice before he even gave me the offer.

"Very well. You have made your decision. I wish you lucky, Hunter. From this day forward you will be named, Son Gohan. The protector of the multiverse. The next time you wake up is when your journey begins. Until I see you again, Gohan". Whis announces as his staff glows.

"The next time I wake u—?" I disappear and everything goes black.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly as I feel that I am laying in a bed, immediately noticing that I have an incredibly small body as I look up raising my small chubby arms.

So I'm really Gohan, huh? Well I can't know for certain and I turn my head and I instantly remember this room.

This is the scene where Goha—where _I _am named. I guess I have to play my part.

"How about Einstein!" Chichi exclaims.

My new mother. That's scary to think about and I get a gut wrenching feeling and since I can't hold my emotions well because of my still developing half-saiyan brain, I cry.

"He hates it, Chichi". Ox King points out.

My grandfather. My grandpa died when I was around 12 and I don't remember him too well, but I knew he was a smoker and that was about it.

"I don't see you trying to come up with anything". My… mother says, still unnerved at referring to her as my mom. It will take sometime to get used to. She picks me up and holds me close to her chest and it feels quite strange to be in this position. I have no idea how long it's been since I've been picked up, obviously very small. It feels oddly comforting and I just sit there and think.

How does my family feel right now? I don't know how long I have been gone in that time. It could be a few hours or a few years. I can't help but feel a pang of guilt as I am excited to have this opportunity while they are most likely mourning.

Only more of a reason to do my absolute best with this chance to become something more than some loser sitting in my office chair wasting away my life. This is my only shot.

"I have a few names I came up," Ox King grabs a piece of paper that actually extends to the floor, "Ox jr, Oxford, Young Ox, Ox man". My grandfather kept going on and I frown at those generic names.

I yell out, no, but since I am unable to form words yet, it sounds as if I started crying again with a frown on my face.

"He doesn't like that either, dad". Chichi points out.

All three of them sit there while I lay in the crib.

My dad, Goku. God that sounds awesome saying that in my mind.

"I think I'm going to go get something to eat". Goku states getting up while Ox King and Chichi are quite upset at this statement.

"You can't just leave your unnamed son here, Goku!" Chichi exclaims.

"At least, think of one!" Ox King asks hovering over Goku.

"One?" Goku has a serious expression on his face.

They both match his expression and nod.

One?" Goku stands up with more intensity.

They both smile and nod again.

Goku's expression changes and widely smiles laughing.

"Well, sure, but can we eat first?" He asks.

They both fall over comically.

"You're hungry?! How can you think about food when your son is laying there without a name! Surely you've been raised by Gohan in the woods better than that!" My mother yells.

I laugh out loud before thinking as I remember this scene well and I always found this scene comedic. I'm also going to have to get used to her loud screeches since she has these episodes sometimes.

My grandfather notices me laughing and realizes that I laughed at the name Gohan and he says it again.

"Gohan". Ox King states.

I tried to say yes while smiling but my baby body just laughs wildly smiles and laughing. Damn my body is not doing what I want.

Both Goku and Chichi notice this and walks over.

"I think he likes the name Gohan". Ox King states.

I tried to say something again and the same result occurs. I guess my mind and body aren't yet in sync since I cannot fully control my emotions yet.

I really hope this doesn't become a problem in the future.

"Ohhh. Grandpa's dragon ball. He really wants his name". Goku smiles at honoring his grandpa by giving his name to his son.

"Is that right, Gohan? Do you want that name?" Goku picks me up and raises me up.

I laugh and smile at the sudden movement and being held by my new dad.

Not that I knew my real dad anyways. This will be a different experience for me.

"Your name is now Gohan!" Goku exclaims and all three of them smile at my betraying giggling body.

I am glad I didn't mess that up. It's just a name, but it's everything to me and I had to keep the same name. It holds a lot of meaning and I am proud to be Gohan.

I already have some ideas of how I could change the current timeline since I have only about 4 and a half years until Raditz show up and I have to use my time effectively or else I won't grow as much as I could.

This will be a hard path and I don't know how much progress I will make from the original timeline, but damn, I won't give up. I can't.

This world, this Earth will know a new Gohan. A Gohan that wasn't meant for this world, but that's okay. I will prove myself. I won't be the Gohan that will grow up to be an overambitious scholar, or a scared child who cowers in the face of evil. I know what happens. I will be the strongest in the universe. The Gohan that was supposed to be. The saiyan half-breed warrior. Gohan!

My journey here, in this multiverse, begins.

Now.

* * *

Damn that was a journey itself to write all that.

I hope you enjoyed this prologue chapter and there will be more to come. It could have been boring to read into my life a bit, but I hope I at least made it somewhat entertaining to read.

As I said before, this fic will be quite long and it will go through the storyline and as you can tell, no GT in this fanfiction.

Let me know your feedback or any suggestions to the story and I will answer all your reviews.

Thank you for reading.

I was inspired by the story: That time I reincarnated as Goten. I loved how it is executed and I want to do my own take on this kind of story.

I will also do power level scaling but I cannot be completely accurate, but I will do my absolute best.

Until next time.

**Power Levels:**

Goku: **325** (Not Suppressed)

Gohan: **1** (Normal)

* * *

April 30th, 2019.


	2. Baby Years

**Welcome back for another installment of my self-insert story!**

**First, I would like to thank you all for your outstanding support! More than 10 reviews, over 50 followers and favorites in less than 24 hours! I haven't had a story gain this much attraction in this short amount of time.**

**Since you guys took time out of your day to leave me a review, I would like to take this time and respond to your feedback!**

**NOTE: There is a concern that I would like to address and it showed up in a few reviews including Loser Stuck In Memory Lane, Phenomenal Ultra Instinct, a guy1013. It's about the tediousness of the first chapter when explaining who I am before being Son Gohan reincarnated into that universe. I responded fully to that question at the asterisks below (^^).**

**For those who want to read your review will be down below and those who don't want to read it can skip over this next segment.**

**LeftUnity: Thank you! I will do my best to update this story as much as possible.**

**: I appreciate your kind words, I recognize you from my MHA stories, I have the same opinion on these kinds of stories, but I did my best to make it realistic or entertaining as possible. This story will definitely be a journey.**

**flameclawsxx: Thank you, I'm glad you're liking it so far! There are some problems with that insert story, as most stories has flaws, but I like the concept of it and it definitely has its moments of good and bad. And yes, the length of chapters is something I find disappointing as well which is why I'm aiming for 5,000 words for each chapter, bare minimum would be 4,000, maybe the filler chapters would be around that length. Who knows. Thank you again.**

**Ushindeshi: My thoughts exactly. I appreciate the feedback. You're pretty spot on about how this Gohan will eventually grow up to be much more confident in himself. Oh and you'll enjoy the Orange Star High School arc of the story. It will be quite a while until we get there, but you will enjoy it. I plan on putting more time into it and it will be a large chunk of chapters, at least 40k words.**

**^^Loser Stuck In Memory Lane^^: It might seem that way, but it's long and somewhat tedious for a purpose. I wasn't trying to stuff words into my story to make it longer or anything like that, although it may have seemed that way. The story is told from the darkness from where I awoken after I died, so being in that place is quite panic inducing. I felt ashamed that I died in such a pathetic way that I kept remembering how I was careless while retelling the story.**

**I think saying that it was unnecessary will be taking it a bit too far. My reasoning for that is because if I were to just explain my death, the scene with Whis and my naming process then you would have no clue of who I really am. The character Gohan will be changed because I am in his body and my personality is quite different than canon Gohan, so I wanted to explain who I am and avoid confusion or even frustration to why my personality is completely different. Gohan is a happy and fun loving child who likes studying. I was similar it wanting to have fun, but I hated studying and I'm more of a mute person who would rather keep to himself.**

**That's my reasoning at least. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter persevering through the tedious chapter. I appreciate your support!**

**Voltrasin: That's how I felt when finishing the last chapter, extremely satisfying to write and publish!**

**Loke13: Thank you for the praise. I hope you enjoy further chapters to come.**

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: The part that you feel is a bit tedious is explained in the Loser Stuck In Memory Lane above and besides that, I greatly appreciate your support in this story and my other stories I have seen you review on. I had the idea of MHA connecting to the Dragon Ball universe and thinking about making it an individual crossover sequel in the future, but plans may change, although it's looking concrete at the moment. I might touch up on SSJ4, but I'm worried about power scaling and plot, if I learn that form during the Cell saga, the perfect android would be absolutely obliterated including Majin Buu which won't be too entertaining. I also don't understand the whole inner workings of SSJ4 and SSG and Blue. Would it be stacking on top of SS4? Or its own transformation? I'm not too sure and I am leaning away from SSJ4 at least in the DBZ series. DBS is something I'll have to consider, but thank you for the review nonetheless.**

**WerewolfXZ: Thank you for your feedback and the suggestion. I believe this leads to the fandom website for power scaling including sources to the manga and Daizenshuu which I have found trying to look up power levels, so I thank you for leading me there!**

**Pollexx: I thank you for the praise and I will continue updating!**

**Starblazer240: This leads to a good question: How often will I update? I am hoping for at least once a week depending on where I am at in the story and how long it could be. Would you like more insight to Gohan's childhood before Raditz? Or jump straight in? These are questions to take into consideration because they could cause me to write more, but may upload less with larger chapters. It's about time vs length. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for the review.**

**a guy1013: I answered this above in the ^^Loser Stuck In Memory Lane^^**

**serus black antihumannature: I'm not sure if I understand your question completely, so I will answer what I think you mean. Will I document ki use and make it public for scientists and researchers with the help of Bulma? I will not since this could lead to dangerous implications if regular humans with less than pure intent learn how to use ki. A good example is Mercenary Tao. We don't want more of those around.**

**Also Goku having a job enlisting the Z Fighters as a personal army for the king and getting paid? That is a possibility that can be addressed, but alien threats are far in between and Goku wouldn't want to seek compensation for saving the earth. He wouldn't feel comfortable with that and since the other Z Fighters wouldn't really stand a chance against the upcoming threats besides the saiyan fighters.**

**Having Bulma make the gravity manipulation chamber earlier than canon? I believe that will most definitely happen since my character will know of the incredible benefits of 10x and 100x multiplied gravity. You can expect this in the upcoming chapters.**

**Dang that was long, but worth it to address these questions.**

**Thank you for the questions and review!**

**Narjiro: Thank you for the praise and it will be a long journey until this fanfiction is over. Gohan in this story will cause some changes in the character interaction for sure.**

**Val'Hor: Thank you for the kind words and Gohan at the beginning of Z has a power level of 1-3 at the most. He only gets stronger when seeing his dad getting killed by Raditz exploding into rage. Raditz also comments on his power level being laughably low even for a half saiyan. Goku doesn't have much S-Cells at this point in the story which carries over to Gohan. The reason Goten was incredibly strong was because Goku had much more S-Cells when Goten was conceived than Gohan and along with Goten's childlike behavior and pure heartedness allows him to become a super saiyan much earlier than Gohan and Goku.**

**That's my reasoning at least, thank you anyways!**

**MasterOfDragonGods: It's the reason I came up with this story idea as it will have interesting implications and changes to the timeline. Cool name btw! Thanks for the review.**

**DragonNOOB: I'm glad you appreciate the prologue. My thinking behind this chapter is to captivate the reader's attention which is why I pulled out all the stops. The first chapter sets the pace and decided whether people want to continue reading the story. Thank you for the review!**

**MKaius: I answered this above in the ^^Loser Stuck In Memory Lane^^. At least the part about it being tedious. That really is a one time thing to be that distraught or upset at myself. I can say that I won't trim down the chapters just to fit my 5,000 goal, but I won't be going on and on about a single topic throughout the chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**There we have it. Thank you all for the wonderful support and feedback. It greatly inspires me to do my absolute best to meet expectations for myself and others. Here is the next chapter of My New Life!**

"Talking" = Dialogue

'Thoughts' = Characters' thoughts

-MNL- = Transition between scenes

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It's been about 6 months since I have been reincarnated into this world.

It has not been easy to say the least.

I have a ton of expectations to meet including being a challenge for Lord Beerus when the time comes, but that is a long time from now.

Time to focus on the here and now.

I'm having trouble adapting to my new body. My usual stature of 5'8 to about a foot in height is seriously messing with my head, growing up all over again is messing with my head, but I knew this before it all began from Whis' offer. Can't go back now even if I wanted to.

I have spent the last few months trying to walk and it has been ultimately unsuccessful. My brain's cerebellum has just been too underdeveloped to maintain proper balance, but now I am seeing improvement.

Moving slowly, I can walk with moderate effort. It's just not as natural anymore for me. That's to be expected as well. My brain has practically hit the reset button erasing all my muscle memory. The only thing that has been carried over is my memories of my past life, which I am thankful for.

I am currently walking around my room training to walk at faster speeds while maintaining my balance.

My room actually looks quite similar to what I saw in the anime. There's books, a desk, and even the wallpaper and floor is the same with the exception of a bed, since my mother doesn't seem I'm able to sleep in a bed without the worry of falling off and killing myself. Saiyan genetics wouldn't allow that to happen anyways. If my dad could survive a fall in a ravine and busting his head on a rock, then I have a pretty good shot of walking away alive from falling off a bed. Figuratively walking, I might add, I still suck at walking at a decent speed. Walking at 6 months old is crazy to think about, but when you're half saiyan and possess a mind of a 19 year old, then it's not completely out of the ordinary.

That's at least until my mother walks into my room about to announce breakfast.

"Gohan," My mother calls out chirping, "breakfast is r—" She begins to say until she realizes that I am walking on my two legs. She has no idea that I could walk at this point and I have been somewhat training in secret.

"GOKU GET IN HERE NOW!" My mother calls out to her husband. Thinking something is wrong, Goku dashes into the room.

"What's wrong Chichi?" Goku asks innocently scratching his head in confusion.

"Don't you see our child is standing! He already learned how to balance himself!" Chichi says in slight annoyance but overall is happy that her son is learning so quickly. Thinking that I'll be a prodigy in the scholarly world.

Think again mother.

I stand there confused looking at the two of them, but I guess it could be quite surprising that their child is standing on his two legs. Usually a baby's legs are not strong enough to hold their own body weight and don't get started about balance. It takes quite a bit of time to go from being able to sit up, crawl, and eventually walking and running.

Clearly seeing my mother distressed and maybe even a bit proud, I walk over to her surprising her further.

"Wat wong?" I say in a baby like voice. It almost seems unrecognizable, but I try extremely hard to say those words. A baby shouldn't even be able to say something like that besides calling out to their caretakers.

My mother practically shrieks in an almost bone breaking hug as she swiftly picks me up and holds me.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie. How did you learn to say that? And how can he walk? They say that a baby will begin to take their first few steps at about a year old". My mother's last question was directed at my dad, Goku.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I saw Gohan walking before". Goku admits sheepishly, but soon realizes that he has committed a classic blunder and upsets Chichi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL?! Our child is walking like it's not a problem for him! When did he do this?!" My mother shrieks.

I tried to protect my eardrums but it's ultimately fruitless as she yells right next to me.

That is something I can never get used to.

Goku rubs the back of his head about to explain the story of where he saw me walking about 2 weeks ago.

"Well…" He sheepishly grins.

* * *

**Two Weeks Ago**

* * *

My mother, Chichi, is seen preparing lunch one early afternoon as pots and pans are on the stove getting ready for a massive meal. She is stirring the contents of food in one pan while looking over to her husband who just walked back into the door.

"Oh hey, Goku. Can you go get Gohan? Lunch will be ready in about 5 minutes". She requests turning her head back to the task at hand.

"Sure! I'm starving. I got some firewood for the day while I was out training. Be right back!" Goku grins ear to ear at the mention of food. A habit that will never die.

Chichi just shakes her head smiling still flattered that Goku enjoys her cooking so much. Then again, Goku will eat what's practically edible, but he does prefer his wife's cooking overall.

Goku, my dad, walks up to my door and opens it softly thinking that I might be sleeping.

What he doesn't expect to see is that I'm pacing around my room.

I am currently training my balance and walking speed, pacing from one wall across to the other and tap my hand turning back to repeat the process. I tumble and shake a little bit when I turn, but it starts to happen less and less.

Goku is quite surprised seeing this action and is wondering what I'm doing, but before he can ask I turn around for another lap until I see him peeking inside.

"Hi". I call out to my dad.

It wasn't unusual that I say small words such as "no", "yes", and "hi" being the most common words I'd use.

My dad quickly gathers himself and asks the big question.

"What were you doing? I didn't know you can walk already. Does your mom know?" Goku asks completely oblivious that I may not even know the words he is saying, but luckily for him, I am not a normal baby.

"Train". I respond, wanting to say _training_, but the word doesn't come out, since words with more syllables are quite difficult.

Goku is surprised at my response and begins to push further for an answer.

"Train?" He questions raising his eyebrows.

I nod in confirmation and I bring my two fists up to throw my left fist and then my right fist forward at an invisible enemy. Stumbling a bit at each punch, I straighten myself out again looking up at his eyes. My form was extremely sloppy, but I am only six months old, so what can I really expect?

That demonstration instantly clicked into his mind and he has a wide grin.

"Ohhh, training? You want to grow up to be a fight like you daddy?" Goku states and I mentally cringe at that different form of saying dad. That way of saying father really doesn't apply to just dads anymore, at least back in my previous life.

I nod once again smiling at him.

Becoming as strong as Goku has been a goal I've been working towards. Of course this Goku at this point in the story is practically laughable, but at this point in time, it's extremely impressive.

I made a promise to myself that I will push myself beyond human limitation and abusing my saiyan background of being modified to being a natural warrior.

Making that goal was easy, but to carry out that goal? Not so much. I tried doing pushups every once in a while but I just fall flat on my face the moment I get into position. And don't even mention sit ups, I can only get my head off the ground before I get stuck.

I even tried doing girl push ups, as my old gym teacher called it, where I get on my knees and only using my upper body, but I'm still not strong enough to do more than 2. The first time I did 2 modified push ups I fell on my face panting. It's like trying to push through the final reps of a long work out. It was quite embarrassing, but I keep reminding myself that I'm only 6 months old, and that usually makes me feel better.

Crunches are the exercise I can do the most of beside walking. I can do about 10 without stopping.

Squats is similar to push ups as I can only do about 2 or 3 of them without falling over. Training at six months old is crazy.

Even Vegeta had the decency to wait until Trunks was at least a few years old before training him, and I can see why. I can't do shit at this point in my life.

I'm practically training on pure willpower because my muscles aren't doing much for me.

But I believe it will be worth the effort, it has to be. I cannot wait until I'm 4 years old to begin training when Piccolo kidnaps me the day Raditz shows up.

"No" I tell him focusing back at the situation at hand.

"No what?" He asks in a confused tone.

"No tell". I respond back looking at him.

"You don't want me to tell your mother?" He asks.

I nod at him again.

"Oh okay. I guess your mom would tell you to stop since she doesn't want you to train". He states still excited at the fact that his son wants to train to become a fighter like him. It swells him in a new feeling of pride that I want to be like him.

"Hey maybe when we're out playing I can show you a few things. This will be our little secret". He winks at me.

I smile at him. Goku as my father is literally the best thing in the world. Sure he may be gone quite a bit of the day, but considering that I didn't know my father from my past life at all, I'll take anything I can get, especially training with Goku.

"Oh! Right. I forgot that your mom says food is ready". Goku announces picking me up completely forgetting that I can walk on my own. Or maybe he just wants to hold his son. The latter seems like a more appropriate answer.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"YOU KNEW HE COULD WALK AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Chichi yells.

"I'm sorry! I thought you already knew since he was doing it so casually". Goku waves his hands in front of him trying to reassure her.

Luckily he left out the part about me training and our little secret, I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I guess I can't really blame you then," Chichi sighs doing a completely 180 in personality, "I'm just happy my Gohan is so smart that he can walk all by himself! He will make an excellent scholar with that big brain of his!" Chichi gushes.

Still in my mother's arms she walks back to the kitchen alongside my dad to the table. Mountains of food basically reserved for my dad is placed all around the surface. My dad sits at the end of the table while I sit adjacent to him with my mom next to me.

My mouth practically waters from all the food but I quickly remember that I don't even have a full set of teeth, but thanks to my half saiyan background I have 8. Four on the top and four on the bottom. I thank the gods that I didn't have to wait long for teeth to start coming in, but feeling teeth come in hurt a lot, althought in the end, I pushed through and I didn't cry, too much.

I was served small pieces of meat so I wouldn't choke, although my father didn't seem to care as he seems to just swallow down everything. Watching this anime, I knew that Chichi was a great cook, but _actually_ experiencing it, this is otherworldly.

Constantly training and walking around in my room exercising usually leaves me hungry quite a bit and I eat probably 4-5 times what a normal baby should eat.

I still do look chunky from baby fat, but I'm hoping that it'll start disappearing eventually.

My mother eats like a sane and collected human being while my dad is scarfing down food. I am currently just picking up the small pieces of meat and vegetables with my hands and putting it in my mouth. Whole Carrot are out of the question since my mother is afraid I'll choke, so she cuts them into tiny pieces along with celery, and broccoli. I didn't mind broccoli in my previous life, so here as a child, I don't really mind it here either.

"Wow that was great, honey. Thank you". Goku compliments rubbing his extended stomach trying to process the food he consumed.

"You're welcome, Goku. It looks like Gohan is almost done too". She states looking over to me as I put the final piece of food in my mouth and drinking from a sippy cup that was filled with milk.

God this is so weird being a child again. I didn't even remember any memories from being this age. It is probably buried in the back of mind especially with being reincarnated.

Thinking back, the initial desync in my body is not really an issue anymore. Maybe it had to do with having retained all my knowledge and memories forced into a newborn body that my brain couldn't process it? I don't really know and I don't think I'll find out.

I'm just glad that I don't really feel that disconnect anymore besides trying to say longer words but failing at it. That could be my vocal cords not being too developed yet, but I'm thankful for what speech I have. If I were only to say mama and dada would make me lose my mind.

"Well it looks like he's done. Do you want to go on a walk? It's a nice day out". Goku offers trying to be more involved with the family.

"Sure. Let me go get the stroller. Take Gohan outside and I'll be right out". Chichi gets up to start putting the dishes away while my dad picks me up out of my booster seat.

My dad opens the door and start walking outside a bit from the house to the trial that is not too far from our house.

"Hey, after this, I can show you a few things after our walk today. I know I promised you a few weeks ago and telling that story reminded me of it. Would you like that". Goku asks smiling.

I smile back at him and nod.

My mom shows up a few minutes after with the stroller and my dad sets me in and we begin our walk, even though I'm not walking, but I'm not complaining.

I'm currently wearing the iconic getup with the green and yellow design with a symbol on my chest along with the 4 star dragon ball hat. I have no idea what the name for this style of clothing. All I know is that it's a shirt. I'm not too knowledgeable in fashion if you couldn't tell. I usually just wear a shirt and some shorts at home since I'm more comfortable to train with. If I ask my mom for a gi then she will get suspicious that I'll be training. I gotta work with what I got. The kind of clothes I'm wearing now is just for commuting out of the house, so I don't look like a bum, I guess? My mother says that for some reason.

This style of life is much different from the setting I grew up in. It's much more peaceful out in the wilderness and away from being in a big city. I could get used to this. My kidlike nature begins to turn the wheel of the stroller designed like a car, obviously it doesn't turn, but it's fun to do when I am just sitting here being pushed by my dad. We have done these walks quite a bit during the months and I can't exactly put my finger on it but I feel like I watched an episode like this, at least the family outing part.

My mother calls out to my dad looking up at some birds while we are stopped on a hill. There are a few dodo birds in a tree and my dad puts his hand on his forehead to block out the sun. The sun holding my stroller.

Oh. It's that episode as I begin to move forward down the hill.

This is actually pretty fun going this fast. I smile while going a fast speed going down the path. It's like a mini roller coaster, but much faster than the kiddie ones. Giggling and overall enjoying my time, I almost forget that I'm barreling straight for a tree with my dad chasing after me. I start to realize this and try to jump out the stroller, but before I could do that, the stroller crashes back down onto the ground from a small dirt ramp launching me towards the large tree. My father over shoots the distance and tries to jump for me.

The car-like stroller completely destroys in the collision against the tree and I panic. Causing adrenaline to flow through my body causing my heart rate to quicken and my power starts to swell.

I feel this happening and it must be a somewhat rage boost, although I'm not actually mad, but more frightened. I draw out this power begging to be realised and I surround myself in it protecting my body as I smash through the tree. A hole is created and I land into my dad's arms waiting for me on the other side.

My dad looks up to see the hole and widens his eyes.

'What in the world'. Goku thought to himself looking back down at me.

The adrenaline starting to calm down and my heart rate slows down and I just smile at him.

"I okay". Responding with a laugh.

Before Goku could ask how he did that, Chichi grabs me from his arms looking me over.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt. You thought that was some sort of roller coaster didn't you? Goku, you should have never let go of that stroller! He could have gotten seriously hurt if you didn't catch him". Chichi scolds as she holds me tightly while I laugh at the fact that my dad didn't get to me until after I smashed through the tree.

"But… I… didn't". Goku says still in awe that I broke through.

"Looks like your dad isn't taking credit, since it was his fault in the first place," Chichi raising her voice slightly, "come on. Let's get home". She practically commanded walking back towards the house.

"Huh, luckily we will be training later today and maybe I could teach him to control that awesome power he has". Goku thinks aloud before joining my mother and I back home.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

A few hours has gone by and my mother puts me to bed right when we got home. Since I am still under the age of one, I still need quite a bit of sleep especially with added training involved. I start to think back at the events with my power.

So that must have been the rage boost Gohan has shown throughout the series. It wasn't quite rage that I was feeling, but rather panicked and frightened by the fact I was gonna crash. Maybe it triggered that way? I know Gohan gets scared being thrown at a mountain by Piccolo and activating it that way. So maybe it's not just rage? That's what I'm thinking. My power just leaks out when I get emotional.

I get out of my crib landing on a pillow that my mom places around the bedding in case I fall out. It doesn't even hurt anymore or disorientates me from the numerous times I have gotten out. I just jump slightly and using my stomach to turn my whole body doing a flip over the crib landing on my back.

Starting with 50 paces one wall to the other, I begin my routine. It hurts my leg muscles after the 20th lap from back and forth, but it's worth it.

Once I get done with that exercise I start doing crunches until I cannot do anymore since it doesn't involve my legs so they can rest. I do about 15 until I finally give out. Improvement. I couldn't even do any of these exercises a month ago besides taking a few steps until falling. This progress is incredible in just my first month of training. I'm incredibly proud for myself.

I get down onto my stomach and lift my body up using my arms and legs to support myself. Only 3 modified push ups is all I can manage until collapsing onto the ground. Progress. I smile at myself and rolling back onto my back looking at the ceiling panting heavily.

At that moment my dad walks in seeing me on the ground breathing heavily and he starts whispering.

"Training a bit after waking up?" He asks kneeling down shutting the door so my mother doesn't hear.

I turn my head at him with a puzzled look until I nod at him trying to take deep breaths.

I nod at him and he continues talking.

"Well I asked Chichi if we can play outside for an hour and she agreed so we can go". Goku winks at me and I know what that truly means.

I smile widely and laughs getting up with renewed energy bouncing around. My dad just chuckles and picks me up opening the door leading out of my room to the living room.

"We are going out Chichi. We'll be back in an hour". Goku announcing their departure.

"Okay. Just be safe!" Chichi shouts back from their bedroom.

My dad and I get a good distance from the house near a pond with a bit of flat ground to work with surrounding the entire area with trees. It's rather peaceful here. Maybe this is where he trains when I am at home.

"Do you remember when you broke through the tree? Do you know what that was?" Goku asks concerned that this power lies dormant in his child.

"Pow… er". I struggled to sound out.

"I thought as much. You were probably scared and activated it on impulse, so today's training we will try and control it as much as we can". Goku explains to me.

I nod and knowing how to control it through meditation, I still ask.

"How?" I ask with a confused face because I genuinely don't know how to meditate and I doubt that zen crap on tv is accurate or reliable.

"Through meditation and training! We shouldn't do anything too strenuous for the physical part since you're still really young. I'm surprised you're even able to do quite a bit already!" Goku praises me.

I smile at him.

"Okay". I say back to him.

"Can you show me what you can do physically so far? I know about the walking portion, but I'm wondering if you could do anything else". Goku asks in genuine curiosity in my abilities.

I nod at him again beginning to do 3 squats before laying down on my back doing another 15 crunches before getting up without a whole lot of effort.

Before he could say anything I get on my knees and put my hands forward onto the ground doing another 3 push ups before collapsing exhausted once again. Pressing my upper body with my arms is much more stressful.

"Wow. That's actually pretty good. I don't remember doing anything that impressive at your age, you should keep doing what you're doing to build up more muscle to be able to do normal push ups and sit ups. You're on the right track Gohan!" Goku smiles at me encouraging me to keep up my training.

I move the conversation along about the meditation portion.

"Med.. I.. tae—tate". I try sounding out the word but it was good enough to know what I was saying between my pauses straining my vocal cords causing myself to cough a bit.

"It's okay, son. Just rest your voice. So the meditation part of your training will all be mental since you have the physical part down. First we have to sit down in a cross-legged position with your arms resting on your legs facing up or down whichever you want". My dad explain sitting down in the position he described as I follow suit.

I sit down in the position he instructed with my palms on my knees as it is more comfortable to me.

"Now I want you to close your eyes". Goku instructs closing his own eyes in the process.

I do the same inviting the darkness of my eyelids.

"Next I want you to empty your mind of all thoughts in your head. Totally empty". Goku states.

Erasing all thoughts out of my mind is incredibly difficult for my age since my brain is always running rampant with ideas and thoughts, but I ultimately force myself to do as my dad says.

"After that, I want you to take deep breaths to calm yourself with an empty mind. Try to feel your surroundings. The water, trees, bushes, even animal life if you could. Just try and reach around your surroundings". Goku instructs once again.

I try and do that as it seems incredibly difficult, and it is. I'm seemingly stuck since I don't feel anything outside of my body as if I'm the only one there and my dad sees that I'm struggling.

"It's okay, Gohan. Just try and relax". My dad encourages me.

Attempting this once again, I still cannot get a grasp of what's around me. Still feeling nothing around me besides a cool breeze and the chirping of birds in the area, but that's about it.

"I can't". I state disappointed in myself opening my eyes and looking down.

This will be much harder than I thought, but I will have time to get this down in the years to come.

"Hmm. Let's try something different. Instead of trying to reach what's around you, try looking inside of yourself to feel out your power". Goku suggests and I nod at him repeating his previous steps.

I look deep within myself. Hearing the slow rhythmic beats of my heart thumping repeatedly pushing blood where it needs to go. I look further. Trying to find a source of light within myself. My very core essence of myself.

I see something.

My energy.

It's small and barely even visible within myself, but I cannot grasp it.

The energy refusing my pull on it. I try a few times before I open my eyes panting heavily from the mental exertion.

"Wow. Did you find your energy?" Goku asks giddily.

I nod at him.

"That's a very big step to find your energy on the first try. This training can be done on your own until you are able to bring out your energy or until you need additional help. Just ask and I will be happy to assist!" Goku smiles getting up from his spot.

"It's time to head back. Almost an hour has passed already. Your mom will worry if we are out any further". My dad explains picking me up from my spot before heading off.

I'm surprised. I didn't realize that time passed so quickly. That is good to know since it felt so fast.

Looks like I still have much to learn. I smile before falling asleep in my dad's arms.

Goku notices this and smiles looking at me.

"You will be a great fighter one day". He nearing our home.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

* * *

Now at two and a half years old. I have learned much in my time training. My mother is still clueless and still thinks that I am playing with dad.

My speech has gotten much better with practice and it even surprised my mother at times.

More of my teeth has started to be shown and it's getting more comfortable to eat and talk.

The training has been going well and I am able to run around, albeit not very fast, but still a good pace.

I'm finally able to do regular push ups and sit ups after another 6 months of constant training. I wish I was able to progress further, but I am just still growing and incredibly young.

My record is 30 push ups in a row along with 60 sit ups if I am giving it my all. These 2 years of training has been hellish. Sore muscles constantly. At times I really wanted to give up and take it easy, but I knew that wasn't an appropriate option so I stuck with it. I ate a ton and I slept a ton.

The work is paying off.

I can do about 50 squats now which I am proud that my leg muscles are starting to become much more developed from my jogging exercises.

I am currently sitting at my desk with a notebook open and a textbook to my right.

My left handedness hasn't changed since my death, so it looks like I still prefer my left in this life as well.

Studying. Absolutely dreadful.

My mom insisted that I start while I'm young to become an orthopedist.

What a joke.

I still ultimately agree and does what my mother asks since it makes her happy.

She does a lot for both my dad and I. Training behind her back doesn't sit well with me, but I know that I must do it for the expectations are too great not to train.

I also get to spend quite a bit of time with my dad, so that's a big bonus.

My meditation has also gotten better since I can finally form small ki balls in my hands and send them at trees.

I sent one at a tree one time and it exploded the entire trunk causing it to catch fire making my dad put it out by flinging water from the pond at it.

Good times.

Laughing at the memory I finally finish the math chapter.

It's the first book of math and the lowest level.

Today is my first day of studying after all.

Adding was the first chapter.

I purposefully took longer to make it seem that I was actually learning because this is laughably easy.

I mean come on.

Everyone can count.

Hopefully.

I close both books picking up the textbook to show my mom the answers.

She nods and say that they are all correct.

"I'm proud of you sweetie. Your first chapter and they are all correct! Good job, Gohan". She praises me for that laughably easy assignment.

If this is what homeschool life is like, then I can get used to this. Dealing with other students my age would be a drag and a pain. I smile at her response even though it was easy.

Math was the last subject I had to work on. She had me work on reading and writing and she was happy with my results with those as well.

"Because of your incredible work today, I will let you go on a trip with your dad today, but I expect you to work extra hard when you come back". My mom states giving me permission to go with my dad today.

I am confused since he didn't tell me anything about a trip but I nod regardless.

"Thanks mom. You're the best!" Mustering up the biggest smile and I laugh, even if it was a little fake since I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Your dad is outside waiting. Have fun". My mom encourages putting my book back into my room while I go out to meet dad.

I walk out the door where my dad was waiting with the nimbus cloud.

"Hey son! Are you ready to go?" My dad asks smiling at me.

"I didn't know we were going anywhere". I calmly state my confusion.

"We are going to meet a friend today!" My father beams.

"Really? Who?" I ask. We don't meet anyone for at least another two years, and that's the day Raditz shows up.

"Master Roshi". My dad answers.

* * *

Another chapter in the books for this self-insert story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

This was quite interesting to write since I start training much earlier on than the canon Gohan. At the age of 4 and a half.

The baby info is just stuff I looked up and I'm not sure if it's 100% accurate, but I did my best.

I also went with calisthenics in the early part of training since I'm just six months old and hopefully it's somewhat accurate.

The power level of Goku is constant 416 until the day of Raditz since I do not know what it is between the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and the beginning of the Saiyan Saga, so I left it at a constant.

I'm sorry if I confused people with that.

Being able to do the bodyweight exercises would be quite impossible for a normal child, but I'm practically banking on his half saiyan genetics to develop himself faster than a normal human child.

Talking a bit earlier on, able to do light training, and teeth coming in a bit sooner than normal.

I want to know if you want the Saiyan Saga to begin at chapter 4 or 5. If you guys want it at chapter 5. I have an idea for the next two chapters that will be fun to explore.

Let me know your suggestions!

Thank you again for all the support and I look forward to writing the next chapter shortly!

Take care.

**Power Levels**:

Goku: **365 **(Not Suppressed)

Gohan: **145** (Normal)

Some may disagree with this power level, but I feel like it's in a decent ball park. Anymore than than 145 and I believe it's pushing the limit.

* * *

May 3rd, 2019.


	3. Turtle Style Training

**Wow. I'm surprised at the sheer amount of support for this budding fanfiction. Over 100 followers/favorites and over 20 more reviews in just about 15 hours.**

**I seriously appreciate all the feedback and support and I hear you. **

**Here's my responses to the reviews I have gotten and if you'd like to read them then go ahead, if not, then skip to where the chapter begins.**

**flameclawsxx****: Don't worry. Goku definitely sees the increase of power within Gohan and stay tuned for this chapter to see what comes of that information. I don't want to spoil the future chapters, but this increase in Gohan's power will make a difference in the Raditz fight. Thanks for the review!**

**Val'Hor****: I'm glad you agree. I did my best for it to make sense and you'll like the upcoming chapter if you enjoyed the previous training sessions! Thanks for the review.**

**WerewolfXZ****: Yeah I was thinking that was how it worked. Having them stacked would be a bit too much and that delves into more a more unrealistic category. Mystic has always been a weird subject for me to touch on. I don't completely understand it since it unlocks all the potential he has at that point in time, so he doesn't actually need to turn super saiyan. There's just not a lot of info on how mystic completely works. How I came to understand it is mystic is basically like super saiyan without the appearance change. Basically all the power of SS1, 2, and 3, but his appearance doesn't change. I'm not sure if that's right. So confusing to me at least. Thank you for the review!**

**Zero Rewind****: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the story. It is true that you can skip most of the first part as you said, but I have gave my reasoning before which you have commented about it being a "weak reply". This is just the preference I have gone with instead of showing my character traits in pieces throughout the story as you suggested. I did it this way because I feel that I'd rather show you who I am beforehand because my personality is very strange and could resemble an emotionless attitude like Android 18 or 17. I have shown my small changes in the second chapter being a small child with an underdeveloped brain.**

**Your comment about my tedious chapters without immersion is fairly accurate. Nothing major has happened yet and I feel that is an unfair assumption to make about my story that only has 2 full chapters. I'm sorry you don't like my slow pace of story or that it may seem boring. I can't please everyone with my style of writing. I do enjoy that you took the time to write me some feedback and I have personally read your Z Gamer story which I find to be a fun read. I look forward to your next chapter. The PL of Goku is at 416 at the beginning of the Saiyan saga in canon and the mistake of the last chapter has already been addressed. Whether or Goku trains harder because of Gohan's interest in fighting is up in the air, and I doubt you'll find out since you have stated that you won't read further. **

**I am also unhappy that you accuse me of word inflation based on my author's note. The story itself without it is above 5,000 and still reaches my goal.**

**I will not apologize or shorten these notes because I genuinely want to respond to people who take time out of their busy day to read and review my story giving them the chance to read what I have said about their review. I know some people don't even read the note and just want to skip to the chapter and that's fine too. That's why I won't count this in my 5,000 word goal. Others may even want to read what I say about reviews of another person to know what I think or what may come in future updates. **

**Sorry you don't like it.**

**Thanks anyway.**

**serus black antihumannature****: Tao was not that bad compared to people like Tien, Goku and Piccolo, but to normal humans, he is a scary foe. A killer that has no morals as long as a paycheck is waiting for him, but I see what you mean. I have heard about Dragon Ball Online, although I have no opinion about it since I know almost nothing about it. I'd like to not stray too far away from canon or make anyone ridiculously overpowered as that will not interest people.**

**A lot of people don't like Chichi because of her obsessive nature of her sons studying without a care about how earth will end up, or how she treats Goku.**

**Whether Goku will die of the heart virus or if Future Trunks shows up, I will not make a comment about it. I would say wait and see since I am debating whether to have him in the story or not, and if he is in the story, then it will be an interesting idea to expand on how I failed in the fight against the androids. Or will it be even be Trunks? It will be fun to write either situation when the time comes.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**lost mephillies****: Thanks for the praise and Bardock will show up in some form in this story, just not in a way you would expect. Thank you for the review!**

**MKaius****: Yeah that's a fair point. A lot of unknowns are present in saiyan babies whether they are strong enough to train from the get-go, but I believe that I didn't make it too crazy. Thank you for your thoughts. Chapter 5 seems to be the way.**

**Starblazer240****: Thank you. I believe the next chapter will be quite a fun read. I hope so anyways!**

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct****: I appreciate the review and whether or not my character becomes a scholar? To an extent. No where near what he is at the end of Z, or Super. Will he be a genius like his canon counterpart? Again, to an extent. My character isn't much of a scholar, but he will be smart enough to be significantly above average. Maybe not aceing entrance exams, but good enough where he is quite ahead of his age group.**

**stylo1****: I'm glad you agree with the power scaling so far. I can see why it was quite boring and if people want to skip it then you're free to. You'll just see my change in character throughout the storyline. Thank you for the review!**

**Shank5****: I could use the dragon balls in that way for the story, but being asking for complete mastery of a saiyan transformation with their instincts and need for destruction will be quite a lot to ask for especially if I am using it for super saiyan 4 and by the time I have mastery of the first super saiyan and beyond, the dragon might not be able to grant a wish like that. I could ask for it while I'm still young, but that would just raise questions to why I need them or what the oozaru transformation is. They'd get skeptical to how I know about it.**

**It's a difficult subject to address and it's possible, but it may cause future problems to arise.**

**I'm still taking it into consideration. Thank you for the review!**

**DBZFAN45****: I agree with your deduction of ss4 being quite a long road ahead along with the Raditz battle going differently than canon, but spoiling the result on my end is no fun. It will be interesting to say the least. **

**The Cell saga is what I'm most excited for as it can go down a completely different way. I know what happens at the end and I can make a change, or will the ascended super saiyan will plague my mind overflowing with rage wanting to dish out the same punishment to Cell? We will find out when the time comes.**

**Thank you for the review!**

**Paths****: Yeah I believe in that same conclusion that they can't stack together. I can see that, but isn't the SS4 transformation the product of controlling the great ape transformation into the humanoid form? That's what I thought anyways. I'm not too sure, so I don't know how to go about wishing for something like that since SS4 seems to be both oozaru forms compressed into the normal humanoid form. I don't know all the ins and outs but I appreciate the review. It got me thinking about what SS4 really is. As for sacrificing the Ultimate Gohan and SSJ3 forms for a permanent boost. I don't think the dragon will be able to grant that since it may be outside his power to do that. We saw that Porunga can restore power, but the point of mystic is be basically be a base form with the power of the super saiyan transformations. That's how I see it anyways.**

**Thank you for the review!**

**Zepta642942****: Haha, yeah that has been a trend with me and my almost nonexistent upload schedule. I have found a renewed source of motivation for storytelling at least in the Dragon Ball Z fandom and I hope to keep writing this story for you guys since I don't really write entirely for myself, although, this is the most fun I've had with a story. Thank you!**

**Ushindeshi****: I don't want to spoil it, but it's pretty obvious that Gohan will take some sort of stand against Raditz that he didn't do in canon. I can say that much anyways. Thank you for the review!**

**duskrider****: Thank you, I think so as well. It will be a fun fourth chapter that you may enjoy. We may be meeting some characters a bit early on!**

**Darkjaden****: Yes, I agree as well. Honing his energy and the mental training is doing wonders for the child. I mean going from a power level of 1 to about 1,000 in just six months of wilderness training and six months of training with Piccolo is impressive enough, but if he trained before that too? Crazy potential.**

**Voltrasin****: The short answer is yes. I don't wanna see too much as this chapter will expand on this answer, but Goku has seen Gohan's incredible potential and brings him to his master.**

**KyonSmith13****: To be honest, I was heavily inspired by Saitama's training regimen and I believe with saiyan genetics, at least for a child, it could work wonders for him. I haven't actually seen the anime, but I will get around to it, eventually. But unfortunately I don't think he'll be one shotting anyone, at least the main villains anyway. Crooks and criminals aren't safe from one punch man Gohan!**

**006Sam****: I don't know whether that's a sarcastic comment or a serious one. I could have said: Oh I saw you on my computer screen at home, and that would just cause further confusion as to how he knows who he is and who has been videotaping a god. I went with the route of looking through my memories because it would clear up any confusion if I told him myself. He doesn't react negatively because he sensed no malicious intent and he planned on reincarnating me regardless. As to why he was going to in the first place? That will be explored and explained in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for the review and I'm sorry if I went off on a rant on a comment you didn't mean seriously.**

**Allhailthesith****: Fair. I just didn't want to be too favorable to Gohan's progress that it would seem unreasonable and those people with thousands in power has been fighting, improving, and with some planets being higher in gravity. Unless you're Frieza or the androids, then you are just born with it. Lucky. Thank you for the review!**

**Guest (C2)****: It's just a summary of what Goku is thinking besides one point where I actually put one of his thoughts in quotes. I could have put it in for all of it, maybe I should since it could confuse people, but all I really say is that Goku is surprised or wondering how I broke through a tree, but I could format it differently. Thank you for the review! I will fix the chapter when I have some time on my hands.**

**LeftUnity****: Thank you for the praise. I try to put in my best effort along with getting the chapters out in a reasonable time frame. The filler chapters will be fun to read and explore especially chapter 4. People may find it entertaining. Thank you!**

**MasterOfDragonGods****: Very well. Your dub is approved and it will be renamed to your request! Even if it wasn't, it still sounds nice. Thanks for the review!**

**Lazymanjones96****: I appreciate the review and more will be coming!**

**RKF22****: I'm glad you like it!**

**frankieu****: It's fun to write so I'll do my best to continue!**

**thepowerfullkira****: Truck-kun has no limits to its power! Thanks for the review.**

**Guest (C1)****: I would normally agree, but my writing style is much longer and filled with more thoughts in my head along with action and dialogue. I'm basically in my own head and I show that in the first chapter so people aren't disappointed when they go onto the next chapter. I do agree that I could have scraped a lot of it and showed my character progression through the story, but I chose both options. Thank you for the review!**

**thepowerfullkira****: We will see… Thanks for the review!**

**Guest (C2)****: It is a substantial change, and a lot of that has to do with honing his energy through daily physical and mental training. Trying to tap into some of his latent power is what I changed from the canon story where Gohan just explodes during the Raditz encounter and instantly drops back to basically nothing. Strength doesn't just come from physical training alone and ki control can greatly increase your power. That's what I went with anyways. More physical training will be included in this chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**Joshua Sarabia****: I see what you did there. Thank you for the review!**

**Botsboy408****: I agree. Strength and technique goes hand and hand together. A good example would be Frieza with all power and no training which allows Goku to even stand against him at times when he was weaker. Although he did turn SSJ at the end. Thanks **

**for the review!**

**ThatOneWanderer101****: Don't worry. These stories may take a bit to write, but I'll still continue this story! **

**thestoryofMatthew****: I appreciate the kind words! More chapters are coming soon!**

**Thank you for everybody reviewing. I look forward to responding to more of your guys' feedback.**

**NOTE: Due to the response I have gotten, I will start the Saiyan saga on Chapter 5! Thank you for the overwhelming support.**

**WARNING****: This chapter contains adult/sexual topics. I mean come on… It's Roshi.**

**I might also not respond to reviews that tell me what to write like adding SSJ4 or whether something will happen later. I might answer it if it's not too important or something that must be addressed. **

**However, you are more than welcome to suggest those ideas and telling me why I should or shouldn't add things in, for example SSJ4 being asked on multiple occassions.**

**I appreciate all the criticism and feedback. Here's the next chapter of My New Life!**

"Talking" = Dialogue

'Thoughts' = Characters' thoughts

-MNL- = Transition between scenes

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Age 758. 3 Years before Saiyan Saga.**_

* * *

My heart practically stops at his answer. _Master Roshi_.

I quickly gather myself.

"Master Roshi?" I ask playing dumb.

"He is a great teacher and taught me the turtle style. A man I trust greatly!" My dad exclaims.

I mentally roll my eyes. More like free labor, but effective nonetheless. There's no doubt that Master Roshi is an incredible man and fighter, but he can be a bit strange at times.

"Oh okay. Let's do it!" I walk up to the nimbus cloud and jump on with my dad behind me.

"After we visit today you could go to the island on your own if I'm out of the house. I'll be able to sense you so you will be okay". My dad reassures me, even though I wasn't exactly worried with being attacked or stranded.

I'm glad I didn't cause some sort of timeline shift because I was really scared for a second that Raditz is showing up early. I exhale in relief.

This life has been a breath of fresh air. You can only see so much of Dragon Ball as they don't really show a whole lot of home life. Just training scenes and fights for the most part which I can't exactly complain about. It's what got me hooked in the first place.

But _actually_ training in this world? Much more difficult than it seems to be. Back breaking work if I'm being honest.

I spent every single day training my body and mind, still not even half my dad's power. It's a little discouraging, but I remember all the adventures Goku went on as a kid, and I quickly dismiss the thoughts of disappointment from my mind.

This was never going to be an easy road, if I wanted an easier path, I would have chosen to become Izuku Midoriya. No offense, but I can't imagine his life being harder than mine. Sure there was All For One and stain being some big time villains, but fighting against aliens, evil magical monsters, and an actual god? You can't compare that.

Mount Paozu is truly a beautiful place and seeing it in person only adds to the experience. Noting the path we are going to take it again when I come on my own, I have a feeling that I will be taking many trips to this place.

I already have an idea of what sort of training I will be doing.

To be honest, I've never really flew on a plane before and this is actually the first time I've been on the nimbus. Maybe because I thought that the nimbus wouldn't accept me, but it does.

This type of flight is actually incredible, feeling the breeze in the air and being so connected to the nature around the area. Something a plane can't really simulate.

Beautiful hills, shrubbery, and trees below are all sorts of different greens that blend together magnificently.

I was incredibly scared of heights in my past life, but now, I feel so alive and adrenaline rushing through my veins. It's exciting. Saiyan genetics? Maybe, but I'm not going to question it right now. Being in my dad's lap is only more assurance that I'll be perfectly fine. My 2 year old body is loving this, and my 21 year old mind is in agreeance.

"Are you excited?" My dad breaks the silence.

"Yes! What's he like?" I ask him looking directly up meeting his face.

"Well. He can be a little strange at times, but he is an excellent teacher. I'm sure he will be excited to see you as well". Goku smiles down at me then continues to look ahead.

We have reached the ocean after a few more minutes of flight.

The trip isn't too long. About 30 minutes give or take especially if I learn to fly which will cut that time down drastically, although I do have to get proficient in it first.

I start to get nervous as we approach the island. The legendary martial arts teacher will guide me to become a better warrior. I'm truly interested to see what I'll be doing.

My dad holds me by the waist as we begin to descend on the tiny island with the iconic pink house that stands on it. My dad jumps off with me against his chest landing on the beach.

The nimbus cloud zooms away as my dad sets me down on the sound calling out to the hermit.

"MASTER ROSHI! ARE YOU HERE?!" Goku cupping his hands towards the house.

After about ten seconds there is still no response and my dad gets confused.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I make my way towards the house making my dad follow in my action.

I jump up to the windowsill peering inside the small home. My feet dangling due to my small stature as I use my upper body strength to keep myself up.

A tv is on at a decent volume with a man kneeling in front of it.

"And a 1 and a 2". The man says moving side to side in a seated position. The girls obviously in minimal clothing moving their legs which is what the man is focusing on.

Ah. What could I have really expected?

"What's he doing dad?" I look to my side still dangling off the windowsill.

He peers inside and smiles.

"He's just doing his training. HEY ROSHI! I AM HERE!" Goku calls out again from the window finally gaining the man's attention.

Master Roshi turns around to see a familiar spiky haired man in an orange gi with a child he doesn't recognize.

"Oh hey Goku! I'll be right out!" He quickly gets up and rushes out the door to greet his former student that he hasn't seen in about 2 and a half years.

He is wearing orange shorts with lime green palm trees with the shirt to match it. The sunglasses framing his face reflects the sun's rays as he steps outside.

"Goku! It's been too long. How have you been? And who's the kid? You got a babysitting job?" The master asks somewhat confused to why his student would bring a small child to his island.

"I know! I'm sorry I haven't been around, but it's for a good reason. This is my son, Gohan". My dad gestures to me. Before Master Roshi could say anything, I step forward.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Roshi". I say respectfully a bit more confident than my canon counterpart.

Master Roshi's eyes widen in surprise.

"You son?!" His mouth is gaped.

"Yep! He is almost 3 years old". Goku states laughing at his reaction.

"Well, he shows proper manners, definitely not from your influence". Master Roshi rubs his chin.

"Hey! I say plenty of pleases and thank yous!" Goku retorts somewhat offended. Master Roshi just deadpans at him before continuing.

"Gohan, huh? You named him after your grandfather? I know he would be very happy about that". Master Roshi genuinely smiles before sensing something from the boy. His eyebrows raise.

"He is quite strong. Have you started training him already?" He asks.

"Actually I caught him training by himself two years ago. Most of the training he has done is on his own". Goku smiles at his son.

"Seriously?! Training before he's even a year old?! That's definitely your son, no doubt about it". Master Roshi's eyes widen towards me. I just smile at him assuring to him that it's the truth.

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you would want to train him with me. I'm not too great of a teacher and I could really use some help". Goku slaps his hands together in a praying-like manner that he usually does asking mom if we could play together. Although that is just a cover for training.

"Hmm. Of course I will, but I would like to have a spar against him to know what I'm dealing with". Master Roshi requests.

I start to get a little nervous. Having no experience in fighting a real opponent, this is quite frightening going against the master.

"Sure! I don't think Gohan minds". My dad looks towards me smiling.

I nod at him.

"I would like that". I accept his request causing Goku to back up a bit towards the shore.

Bowing towards my opponent, he does the same. I get into my position making it up on the spot.

Doing my best to copy Goku's stance, as it's the first thing I can think of, I take my position.

Master Roshi's eyebrows raise along with Goku's.

'That is Goku's stance, but it's sloppy. I can see many holes in his form'. Master Roshi thought.

I decide that I'd take the first move and rush towards the master aiming a kick to the right side of his head, but due to my height of 1'9, it only goes up to about his waist. Either way he dodges effortlessly. Continuing my assault, I jump up throwing a right hook which he grabs holding me in the air. I quickly spin in his grasp bringing my left leg down on his head only to be blocked by his right forearm. Struggling to push through, he pushes me off him and I land a few feet from him in with a knee in the sand.

He decides that he has seen enough of my offense. Charging forward, he throws a left punch to my head which I barely dodge.

I can't exactly sense ki just yet, but I know I'm outmatched in battle power and in technique since he has had 300 years of training and battle while I've only had 2. This fight is still fun regardless. My heart rate beating like a drum in my chest, the high of battle is incredibly addicting. I somewhat regret not sparing with my dad during this time spending only individual training during my 2 years.

Master Roshi aims a kick towards my head and I jump backwards in the air charging a ki attack. A very signature ki attack.

I cup my hands together at my waistline floating down to the ground.

"Ka..me..ha..me..ha!" I shout thrusting my hands forward shooting the beam of energy towards Master Roshi, albeit to no avail since he deflects the blast. I didn't put a whole lot of ki into the attack, but It was still somewhat significant.

"I think that's enough for now". Master Roshi announces before I can return to offense.

Goku is shocked at my display.

"Wow, Gohan! I didn't know you knew how to do the kamehameha wave!" Goku excitedly states.

"That was my first time trying it actually". I grin at the both of them.

"That's extraordinary to successfully pull it off on the first try. Goku is the only other one to do so without my training". Master Roshi commends me of my attempt.

"Thank you, Master Roshi". I bow once again.

"You have quite a bit of power, but your technique and form is very sloppy". Master Roshi points out.

"I know. I figured as much since this is the first time I fought against another person". I admit to him.

His brows furrow.

"Not bad. Goku, how come you never spared with your son?" Master Roshi said in an almost scolding tone.

"Well he seemed focused on training on his own that I only helped out during his meditation style training. Also I have been training more intensely seeing my son's progress and power increasing so quickly. In a few years he may even surpass me!" Goku laughs scratching his head.

"Hmm. Very well. From now on, I want you to spar with your son and at the very least teach him proper form". Master Roshi asks.

"You can count on me!" Goku exclaims.

"Good. Now let's get to a more proper training grounds. You both come inside and make yourselves at home. I need to pack up a few belongings and equipment then we'll be ready to go". Master Roshi gestures for us to come inside.

My dad and I take a seat on a few pillows on the floor waiting for Master Roshi.

"I'm really proud of you son. Even without training, you seem to have an instinct for combat". My dad praises me.

I genuinely smile back.

"Thanks dad, I believe training with Master Roshi will help me a lot". I respond back to him.

"I think so too". Goku picks up the remote changing channels to find something entertaining.

While he does that, I'm more focused on my thoughts.

It seems like I have much to learn. I knew that and it only excites me further in my quest to becoming the strongest warrior in the universe.

Living in this world for almost 3 years has been heavenly. The training is exhausting but it's work that I enjoy. I'm more focused on the threat ahead. Raditz. Will I be strong enough to face him and make a difference? Would I want to? Dad needs to have King Kai's training in order to defeat Vegeta along with myself there as well. I don't want to just transform into a mindless monkey either, so I'll need to train my tail so that it won't be a weakness, or should I just get rid of it? No, too risky at this point in the story.

For now, I will train my tail so that it's no longer a detriment.

Once I finish my thought I begin to look around the room filled with nick nacks and furniture. Something catches my eye under the couch on my left. My dad is still focused on the tv to my right and I reach under the couch to see what it is.

It's a magazine. I open it and my eyes widen.

Ah, it's an adult magazine.

I start turning the pages looking at all the girls who "can't afford clothes", in my father's words. I still love that scene to death even after all this time. Anime titties are technically real now, for me at least. I laugh at that thought.

Master Roshi comes out to the living room about to announce their departure when I decide to speak up.

"Hey dad, is this a part of Master Roshi's training?" I show him an open page of the magazine in my hands.

"HEY!" Master Roshi quickly snatches the magazine out my hands. "This is training material only for the masters!" He exclaims.

Training one hand maybe. I roll my eyes internally.

"Can you teach me about that as well?" I ask messing with the perverted master.

"Maybe when you're older". Master Roshi exhales. "Anyways, we are ready to set sail". He begins to exit the Kame house along with my dad and I. The pink house capsulizes and he puts it in his pocket. Technology here is awesome.

Master Roshi tosses a capsule in the water exploding into a boat which we all enter with Roshi behind the wheel.

We all know how well Goku drives and I'm still too young.

I am leaning over to the right side of the boat feeling the breeze across my face as we go quickly across the water. Feeling the cold splashes across my arms feels soothing to the touch, careful that I don't tumble overboard into the ocean.

We rapidly approach a seemingly small island straight ahead, although it's many times greater than the turtle hermit's property.

Master Roshi begins to dock the boat and capsulizes it once we are all on solid land. There is an area of flat land that looks familiar. This is the place where the Kame house is during the training arc for Goku and Krillin, so it seems that I really am doing their training?

The house appears from the capsule and Master Roshi gestures to my dad and I to follow speaking up.

"Okay, Gohan. First we are going to test your agility, so start from this rock and run to that tree straight ahead". Master Roshi points as he quickly made his way to the end with his stopwatch.

Goku is watching from a little distance away, being able to still hear the conversation.

"Ready, master". I say focusing getting into a running position.

"Okay, on 3. 1...2...3!" He shouts starting the timer.

I dash off quickly as I heard the indication running as fast as my two little legs can manage and I make it to the end of the tree and he stops the timer.

Roshi smiles at the result.

"4.92 seconds". Master Roshi showed the watch to the both of us.

"Wow. That's faster than what I got when I started this training!" Goku yells out in excitement.

"Yeah, and you were 10 years older than your son too. Nice job kid. I have roughly the idea of what we should do. Before we do that, how much do you weigh?" Roshi asks.

"I'm about 45 pounds (20.45kg)". I answer looking up at him.

"Okay. I'm going to go get you a turtle shell. Be right back". Master Roshi jogs back to the house.

"Wow. You are starting to get more muscular if you're almost at 50 pounds at just 2 years old". Goku laughs sheepishly.

"Yeah and we both eat a lot, so it could be that too". I laugh with him.

"Okay! I have one for ya". Roshi slips the turtle shell on my back and I immediately feel the weight.

"Wow. This is quite… heavy". I struggle to say.

"It is a 50 pound shell. The lowest I got and it's a smaller size to, so you aren't dragging it across the ground". Master Roshi admits.

"This will take some time to get used to". I laugh trying to get used to the new weight.

"Well we better get started, we're wasting daylight and we only have the day to train". Roshi states trying to start training.

This surprises me.

"Only a day?" I said disappointedly.

"Yeah, your mother didn't allow for me to keep you here any longer. She thinks that I'm just introducing you to Master Roshi and spend the day together, so it would be a bit suspicious if you stay longer". Goku says.

"Ah. So the boy's mother doesn't want him to train so you're doing it in secret? That's a shame. Gohan has a lot of potential to become a great fighter. Well anyways, let's get started!" Master Roshi picks up a nearby rock and draws a symbol on it with a sharpie.

Oh. This is going to suck.

"Now. I'm going to have you find this rock and the same rules apply to what Goku had to do. You have 30 minutes and if you come back without it then they'll be no lunch". Master Roshi states the rules and tosses it into the forest below.

I mentally cringe at the withhold of food. I'm no way on the level of love with food to my dad, but being half saiyan has definitely appreciate food in a whole new light.

"The time starts now!" Master Roshi presses a button on his watch for 30 minutes and Goku walks next to him.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

I sprint forward trying to balance myself with the new weight on my back and I quickly come to the edge of the cliff.

The cliff is huge and I don't exactly want to be completely suicidal like my dad and jump, so I use some grip strength to make my way down the edge, finding small footholds and rock formations that look sturdy enough to latch on to. One leg after another, I try and quicken my pace down the side of the cliff until a rock crumbles under my foot sending myself falling.

I panic initially until seeing a branch that I can swing from and I extend my arms to catch it which I succeed, but it wasn't sturdy enough to hold about a hundred pounds and it snaps causing myself to fall on my back.

Getting up, I dust myself off making my way towards the forest. The rock is in here somewhere and I'm trying to use my sense of smell to locate it, but with little avail. My smelling capabilities are not as good as my dad's.

Before I can try another method, a wild sabertooth cat appears from the bushes lunging at me. I quickly react and jump to my left landing in a crouched position before I shoot back with a straight kick for the cat's jaw which connects. The cat is sent flying towards a tree and makes contact with a large slam knocking it out.

"That was more difficult than it usually is, but that's probably because of the weight". I said aloud to no one in particular.

I continue to walk forward and I try feeling the nature around me. During these last few years, I have gained somewhat of a sensing ability, but it is pretty mediocre.

Combining my sense of smell and feeling the energy around me, I search for a few minutes before feeling an odd sensation poking at me and its source is to my left in front of a tree.

The signed rock.

"Yes! Finally!" I exclaim in celebration, but I remember that I have to make the trip back and I snag the rock putting it in my pocket running back towards the cliff.

I waste no time in sprinting full speed as it feels much more difficult for good reason.

This is a pretty good workout.

With the cliff in front of me, I lung towards it grappling its side climbing back up. I'm going as fast as possible even smashing into the rock to make areas for me to hold on to. I eventually make it up the cliff showing Master Roshi who was a few meters in front of me.

"I did it". I said panting from the exertion of my journey back.

"Very good. You managed to find it a few minutes before the deadline. Let's head inside". Master Roshi walks back to the Kame house.

* * *

**Beginning of the Rock Test**

* * *

Right after I started to make my way down the cliff, My dad and Roshi start conversing.

"That's one special child you have there, Goku". Master Roshi states to his past student.

"Yeah, he really is". My dad looks ahead with a sad smile.

Master Roshi quirks an eyebrow at his expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's probably nothing, but there is just something strange about Gohan". Goku furrows his brows.

This surprised Master Roshi.

"Really? He seems like a natural born fighter and he is still growing". Master Roshi responds.

"I know, but there are things that just bug me". Goku admits.

"Like what?" Roshi inquires.

"I never showed him the kamehameha wave. It slipped my mind earlier, but there's no one to show him that". Goku explaining himself.

This interesting the old master.

"How troublesome. How could he have done that if he didn't see you use it?" Master Roshi asks.

"That's what worries me. I don't know. His whole life is practically training. I never really see him doing anything else". Goku admits worrying for his son.

"I can understand how that can worry you. A child only training can have serious problems with their development. Children need to form relationships early on and play". Roshi explains.

Goku gives a sad nod.

"I may have something that could help him, but it does involve fighting. There are some rumors going around that there will be a junior martial arts tournament in about a week in South City. I can look more into it and we can sign him up to meet kid around his age". Roshi suggests.

Goku's face instantly improves into a smile.

"That's a great idea! We can talk to him about it when he comes back". Goku sighs in relief.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Inside the Kame house, a wide spread of food is seen on the table and we all dig in.

"Hey son. How did you do the kamehameha wave? I never showed you it before". Goku asks continuing to eat.

I panic briefly since I actually didn't see him do it, but I quickly come up with a reply.

"I saw you do it when you were training outside". I continue to eat. It's technically true since I saw him use it countless times throughout the anime.

"Ohhh. Okay". Goku says still concerned.

'I never felt his energy around me when I did use it. Maybe he was there without me noticing? I don't know'. Goku ends his thought when Master Roshi spoke up.

"Well back to the training. We are going to take a jog into the town to a guy I know so after we finish, that's our next step". He finishes his food and steps outside.

It takes longer for my dad and I to finish, but we head out together.

The day is still fresh and it's early afternoon. Sun still high in the sky, all 3 of us make the journey to the small town.

I keep up a good pace and we arrive in the town after a couple miles of jogging. The weight makes it pretty miserable, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm slowly getting used to added strain as time goes on.

"Goku is that you?!" The man at the milk bottle business exclaims.

Oh. I really am doing the turtle hermit style training. The man is much older as it has been about a decade since he saw my dad.

"Hey! It's been a while!" My dad smiles at him.

"Oh right. I got your call Roshi. I was surprised when you took on another student being Goku's son!" The man looks at me.

I smile back at him.

"We'll be able to make all the rounds today". Roshi states taking the milk carrier and giving it to me.

"Right, good luck in the training!" The man waves as we run off to the first destination.

"Thanks!" I laugh while jogging forward with the milk in hands.

"Man. This sure does bring back memories. Oh! That reminds me. Where is Krillin? Doesn't he live with you?" Goku asks.

"Of course. I just sent him on a few errands for the day. He may be back by the time we are done with today's training". Roshi explains the absence of Krillin.

Hmm. Maybe I could spar with Krillin if he is back after training? He is considerably stronger than Master Roshi and it could be great practice!

The journey to the first destination was not too bad. A decent jog of about another few miles is a nice start.

Master Roshi informs us to start skipping which we comply and it is doing a number on my calves, but it is fun nonetheless.

I begin to eat those words as I become exhausted about the halfway mark.

Scaling deserts, mountainous terrain, crossing rivers, and even outrunning dinosaurs.

This is not fun, but I keep moving as I see my dad and Roshi ahead of me.

The harshness heat of the desert causing sweat to drip from my forehead. Mountainous terrain pushing the limits of my leg muscles. Crossing rivers to test my balance to not be swept away by the current, and outrunning dinosaurs because I think Master Roshi is kind of an asshole. All jokes aside, the dinosaur run just tests my speed and endurance. Or you know… Not being eaten is a good enough motivator.

Turtle hermit training is quite taxing on my body and having this shell on my back greatly adds to the stress.

I finally put the final milk bottle in the holder and I collapse to the floor completely spent.

"Good job, son. That was a great warmup!" My dad excitedly states.

"WARMUP?!" I quickly stand up shocked looking at him with newfound energy.

I quickly remember that there is a ton more training and I gulp audibly at the thought. This is much harder than I remember from the anime. Even with my increased strength, the weight on my back and the tediousness of the exercises are brutal.

"That's right. Come on we have to get to the fields!" Master Roshi wasting no time as he heads off to the next location with Goku in pursuit.

I groan catching up with the both of them jogging for the next few miles.

Large flat land can be seen across the horizon and I audibly gulp while Master Roshi is talking to the farmer.

All this land? I'm going to die. Before I could be completely defeated, Roshi walks up to me.

"Alright, Gohan. So you're going to dig up the ground across all this land with your bare hands". Roshi smiles alongside Goku.

Yep. This man is satan. Not you Hercule, the other one.

"Okay". I say getting into position to dig up the ground.

The dirt isn't too hard to dig up but it does take a bit of effort to do it over and over again. I race off going as fast as I can feeling all my muscles protest in defiance to this training. I push through anyways.

My lower back, shoulders, and legs all feeling incredibly sore about a quarter way in. Fingernails filled with dirt and other material from the digging. This will be annoying to get out.

"He's making some good progress". My dad comments but too far away for me to hear him.

"Your boy definitely has some speed. We will be doing some mental training after the next break". Roshi looking on in the distance at my digging form.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

Finally… Done.

I groan as all the land is dug up and forcing myself to stand up. This is much worse from my normal physical training. Have I been going soft on myself these past 2 years? The weight on my back is definitely not helping my exhaustion.

We make our way back to the Kame house as Master Roshi announces a break.

A pond is located near the home as we all soak in the cold water. Despite the cold water, it feels like heaven. The water moisturizing my sore muscles and cleaning off the dirt of the day's training.

I sink further into my spot.

"How'd you think of the training today, Gohan?" My dad asks.

"It was hard, but I know I will become stronger because of it". I smile at him.

"Right. We aren't quite done for the day, just some mental exercises and that's about it. I do want to talk to you about a potential tournament coming up". Master Roshi speaks to me directly.

I quirk up an eyebrow. A tournament? I thought they abandoned it after what happened with Piccolo a few years ago.

"It's nothing on the scale of the World Martial Arts Tournament, but it's a junior league in South City. I was wondering if you'd like to participate. There was some rumors about it, but after asking around the town, it seems to be true, and it will be broadcasted on ZTV". Master Roshi asks me.

Broadcasted to ZTV and a junior league tournament? That sounds like fun. This never happened in the canon story which makes sense, but now I'm loving that I will experience something new. A tournament that no one even heard of will take place. I'm super excited for it.

"That sounds like fun! I will do it! When is it?" I ask him scrubbing my fingernails trying to rid myself of all the dirt.

"It's a week from now, so you'll have some time to train beforehand". Master Roshi suggests.

"That'll be great. Thank you for your help". I thank him for helping me train.

"Oh. Enough of that. It's your hard work that you're putting in". Master Roshi laughs.

A sense of calm and happiness fills the air. At this moment, I'm very happy with how my life ended up. It may have just started, but this is the most alive I have ever felt. An odd feeling indeed.

"Hey Guys! Master Roshi, Goku! It's been so long". Krillin directs that last statement to my dad and they smile at each other. That's until Krillin looks at me confused.

"Who's the kid?" Krillin asks the both of them.

Things just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

There's the chapter. A wild Krillin appears and this Gohan will want to challenge him to a fight.

An unknown junior league tournament next chapter? How will Gohan fair against the other participants.

I will be fixing the previous chapter's power level because Goku's is too high at this point in the story.

This new training being incredibly hard on the young boy. How strong will Gohan get?

Tune in for the next chapter! The mini tournament!

Power Levels:

Goku: **365 (**3 years before Raditz)

Gohan: **155 **(Day of miserable training)

Master Roshi: **185** (Training since resurrection from King Piccolo Saga)

Thank you!

* * *

May 5th, 2019.


	4. Junior Tournament

**I'm back guys with another chapter.**

**Good news! The discord server is up that I made with a fellow writer! The link is on my profile.**

**Currently working on another story so that will take some time away from this one, but it will retain the length that I aimed for, so no worry on that.**

**I want to thank you all for the support, seriously, I didn't expect to get anything near this kind of feedback, so here I am with another chapter.**

**I also want to know. Do you guys like that I respond to your reviews or would you rather me focus more on the story aspect? Let me know.**

**Here's are my responses.**

**lost mephillies****: That's what I was aiming for in this fic. Thanks for the kind words and Goku Black is considered one of the best villains.**

**serus black antihumannature****: I understand. I will mostly be sticking to the canon story without any other external stories like movies and such. I mean of course there are worse people out there than Mercenary Tao, but he's on Earth and other humans can become like him if ki is publicized. Thanks for the review.**

**gamerjames27****: Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Giltlawyer9000****: That may be in the works, but it won't be original, more like a technique that I think is pretty cool.**

**RKF22****: It will be nice. Thanks for the review!**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: He is a comedic character that had a lot of influence on Goku. I like showing the more comedic scenes as much as I can. Thanks for the review!**

**demzerff1****: I agree. The potential is incredibly high for Gohan and he has a ton of room to grow and become strong while Goku has less potential, although he is strong. Thanks for the review!**

**davidgalhego05****: Yes events will happen with some changes, since this Gohan is more dedicated to training. I don't know if he'll be paired Videl, but it's a possibility. Thank you for the review!**

**zehendner****: Us both. Excited to write more. Thanks for the review!**

**thestoryofMatthew****: I don't want to spoil it, but I am thinking about it. Thanks for the review!**

**femalessjanimegirl****: I will go through the entire storyline through Super, and maybe go beyond if people really want me to continue after Super. Thanks for the review!**

**DBZFAN45****: I see what you mean. I won't be spending a whole lot of time, after this chapter will be a jump to the Saiyan Saga. Thanks for the review!**

**Shank5****: I think it's a permanent base boost as well, only if the user continues training or keep the strength. I'm not sure if Gohan will transform into an oozaru before Vegeta lands, but it's a possibility. Still in the works. Thanks for the review!**

**nekoboy13****: The MHA crossover will be its own story when I come to the point of writing it. I was thinking about putting it at the end, but some reviews want answers to things that could happen within the chapter, so it would be pointless since they would have already read it, or I could post my responses in a YouTube video if people want to watch that. It may be easier that way if people want it. Thanks for the review!**

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct****: It will be interesting to write, the whole mini arc. Thanks for the review!**

**Ushindeshi****: Thanks for the feedback! We will see who's there!**

**Val'Hor****: Thank you for the review in return! I appreciate the support.**

**0 Jordinio 0****: It's the style of my writing. I don't want to have to put quotation marks basic thoughts and it'll get repetitive, if it's important dialogue that I want to highlight, then I put it in quotes, but saying he is confused or impressed by Gohan's strength and being stronger than a normal child, I'm not putting that in quotes, it's basic and people understand what the message is being conveyed. Thanks for the feedback!**

**SVSmog****: He has not watched the whole series, only a few clips here and there. He'd rather watch other anime then a parody series of DBZ. Thanks for the review!**

**duckie288****: Thank you for the review! I will do my best to make it entertaining and accurate as possible!**

**emiyaryo****: It is possible, yes. I also agree that she was basically stripped from all her feistiness and bravado in super to become a housewife. I didn't agree with that decision. Thank you for the review!**

**frankieu****: Thank you for the kind words! I will continue updating as I can.**

**thepowerfullkira****: I believe so as well, since it's just an unleashed of potential and can be trained on top of.**

**Durrty Paramour****: I haven't seen the Dead Zone movie but I've heard it's pretty good! Thanks for the review!**

**hawkeyestratos1996****: Most likely not, but SSJ4 could be a possibility, because those transformations would be temporary trying to control the primal power, maybe SSJ4 God. I'm not sure.**

**SoulDeprived****: I forgive the Jake Paul meme because it is fairly accurate. I don't really listen to people who hate my story unless they give valid reasons why.**

**arinst2305****: Next is here!**

**justinmil22****: I have an idea of what I want to go for, but there are some options. Thanks for the review.**

**I also want an opinion. People say that the dragon ball super series start after a few months from the Buu Saga, but the wiki of the timeline says it's 4 years after it. Let me know if you want it a few months or 4 years. Thanks!**

**There are the reviews and I appreciate all the support. Here's the next chapter of the story!**

"Talking" = Dialogue

'Thoughts' = Characters' thoughts

-MNL- = Transition between scenes

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Junior Tournament**

* * *

"Oh, hey Krillin! This is my son. Gohan". Goku introduces.

"Son?! I didn't know you already did the deed". Krillin exclaims surprised that his best friend has a child.

"Hey, Krillin". I wave to him from the small pond.

"Hey, how old are ya buddy?" Krillin asks.

"2 and a half". I respond.

"Wow. That would have to be soon after the fight with Piccolo, so you're training already? That's crazy". He thought aloud.

"I know. I thought so too". Goku adds in.

"Would you want to spar?" I ask surprising the young monk.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Sure. I don't mind". Krillin smiles a bit.

"Thank you!" I begin to get out of the pond with a towel around my waist to dry off and then put my gi on.

"Woah! No need to do that here. You definitely got that from your dad". Krillin covers his eyes while Roshi does the same.

"Yeah, sorry, haha. Just faster this way". I state as I finish putting on my shoes and begin stretching.

"Just don't make a habit of it". Krillin sweatdrops while Goku just laughs.

"Right". I laugh embarrassingly. I don't really mind stripping down especially since there aren't other people for miles.

Everyone that was relaxing in the pond eventually got dressed and headed to see our fight. My dad is most excited for seeing this spar.

"Well, I'm ready when you are". Krillin states getting into a stance.

The land around us is flat with a few rocks here and there. A good spot for some practice. I know I definitely need it.

I take my own stance and it's improved slightly from my spar with Master Roshi. There are still problems, but it's better than before. Like before, I rush forward for a left punch and him being smaller, it's much easier to land, however, he dodges and counters with a right hook.

I block with my left hand sending a kick towards his direction and he jumps back. Krillin rushes forward once he lands aiming a punch to my face and I jump countering once again to be blocked. This goes on for a while until I start to slow down, and he lands more and more punches having the better stamina and strength.

I'm getting more and more exhausted by every second I try to dodge, counter attack, and getting hit drains me until I am punched in the face as I fall backwards. I prop myself on my elbows looking up panting heavily. Krillin is just the better fighter which makes sense since I have no real combat experience, just power.

And even still, he is still considerably stronger than I am.

"Wow, Gohan. You're really good. I never thought you'd be at this level so young". Krillin praises.

I smile standing up.

"Thanks, I've been training for quite a while". I laugh as the rest of the group gathers.

"Well it's getting late and your mother wouldn't be happy if you were staying out too late". Goku announces our departure.

"It's been a great day of training, Gohan. Be sure to come back and we will keep at it". Master Roshi waves smiling at me.

"I'll be here to assist as well". Krillin nods.

"Right. Thank you for everything. I will train hard for the tournament!" I state as I'm about to train even beyond my limits.

"NIMBUS!" My dad yells as the yellow cloud descends from the sky and jumping on top.

We ride back home as the orange tint of the world's sky begin to cover the area above. On the way home I've had a lot to think about.

This tournament thing would be interesting. I still don't know about any fighters would be there, but it's only people 16 and under which I cannot think of any formidable fighters at this age.

I could be surprised though. I have changed a timeline a little bit, at least in between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z.

I'm just gonna train my tail in the downtime. That should make sure it's no longer a weakness, but what should I do about the whole Raditz thing. I could try and fight him, but I'm not sure if I could get that strong, plus dad needs King Kai's training.

This is all so confusing.

I should just try and have the same outcome in canon. The kaioken would be crucial in the battle against Frieza, so I think that's what imma do.

Letting my dad die is a strange plan, but it's a necessary one.

Well. It's time to push my limits and I'll still do some training before and after Roshi's training. Go beyond is what I need to do within this week.

"So how did you like training today?" Goku asks while we are almost home.

"It was good. I liked it, but I kinda suck at fighting". I laugh.

"Everyone starts from somewhere, but you have the power to back it up. It'll come in time". Goku reassures me continuing forward as we reach our home.

"Thanks, dad". I say jumping down and entering the home.

"Hey, Goku, Gohan. How was the trip?" My mother asks as dinner was practically ready besides a few items.

"It was good. Master Roshi was really nice". I say laughing trying to put up a front.

"That's good. After dinner you have some studying to do". My mother reminds me setting down the last of the food as we all dig in.

Of course, I eat a larger portion this time around because of the torturous training that happened just hours ago, besides the sparring, that was fun.

* * *

I resigned back into my room and worked on some more studying material that was laughably easy, but for a real two and a half year old, not so much.

Who knows what I will be working on years from now since Gohan was practically leagues above everyone by his senior year of high school. I don't exactly want to be like that, but I also don't want to have to worry about school a second time, so I will do what's necessary to at least breeze through my high school years.

I barely even cared a whole lot through my previous life during schooling, but I wasn't a bad student either, just a little lazy.

Facing my bed, I lay down and get under the covers. My mother thought it was about time I get my own bed about six months ago because I can walk and talk just fine, so she thought I was some sort of prodigy. In a way she is right, but not really.

I just wonder if all I am is just some entertainment for Lord Beerus as Whis said I was. There has to be more than that, right?

Maybe. I will find out eventually.

My life so far has been pretty great. I live with two people I have grown up watching and soon to be a third when the time comes. I will be an older brother, again.

I just have to become stronger and that's all that matters for right now.

With those last thoughts I begin to drift off into sleep. The entire universe on my shoulders and I can't just rely on Goku to handle the world's problems. That's why everything almost comes to an end in the Cell and Majin Buu arcs, but hopefully I can make a difference.

Although, for now, I have a week of gruelling training to do.

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

I begin to do all the textbooks my mother asks getting all the questions correct. She gives me a nod and I'm allowed to play outside for the day as long as I'm careful, which isn't too far from the truth. I am safe… enough.

My dad accompanies me and we get to work again, at least I do. My dad, Roshi, and Krillin all go through the exercises from the day before, besides finding the rock, of course. There is a sense of nostalgia in the air, including me as I remember loving these episodes of Dragon Ball. It was so simple back at this time period, but when super saiyans and gods come into play. It gets much more complicated, but also interesting as well.

The only new thing we do is construction work as I quickly wheelbarrow things around with a yellow hard hat on, and digging around the construction site. I outrun all the other workers doing this job incredibly fast. My dad gets paid and we move on to sparring. I go up against Roshi, Krillin, and then my dad all in that order. To say that I was completely exhausted was an understatement, but I push through anyways. I have to get stronger. That's what matters especially for what I have to go through in my early years.

My dad and I say our goodbyes and we head home once again. When we get home, I eat dinner and do some more studying. I also do some exercises to hopefully increase my tails strength, since I don't actually know how. So I try tugging on it and push through the pain. Eventually, I hope to be able to hang from it without any drawbacks, but that'll take a while.

* * *

**Day 3**

* * *

The same routines happens from yesterday and I push through much harder.

Roshi doubled the weight on my turtle shell to 100 pounds. It is much harder to move around. I also challenge myself further without using any energy amplification to help my body endure the training. Purely working on my body. I still have meditation and mental training to increase my handle on my power, especially the anger that I feel inside of me.

This power is sometimes suffocating as it sometimes surfaces during training and I land some hits on my dad and Krillin. Roshi decides that he will merely observe and point out some mistakes because of his years of experience.

I feel such rage and anger when begin to draw more and more power. I refrain from doing so because I could lose control. Gohan has felt this all his life and had no control over it unless his emotional state was in crisis, forcing himself to use the power within him.

How interesting.

Meditation training will be much more important to try and control it completely, but I'm not sure if I will be able to. At least until I'm an adult again.

Another day in the books and more tail training to go along with it.

My mother is very happy with my progress in my work and keeps allowing me to go outside to play as long as I keep this up.

That won't be a problem for a long while.

* * *

**Day 6**

* * *

It has been quite a few days and I am starting to feel so much stronger than before. I am given the last two days as meditation training along with sparring with my dad for the entire time which is incredibly difficult as it should be. The turtle shell on my back is increased once more from the last day to 150 pounds which is about 3x my body weight. My dad usually just hides it somewhere in the woods so my mother won't accidentally find it.

My dad is also considerably stronger than the original timeline which makes me happier since we could hopefully avoid some deaths when Vegeta arrives.

Training with my dad was hard, incredibly hard. He doesn't hold back too much because he knows of my strength and potential. My teachers have all been helping me with the more martial arts style so that I won't be so sloppy in a fight.

I hated feeling weak so I pushed myself beyond my limits and I was even able to land some hits on my dad. He was proud at my progress and we continue until the tournament comes.

* * *

**Tournament Day**

* * *

Finally, the day has come. All the work I put in for the entire week will be tested here, although I don't think the kids there will really give me a challenge, but you never know.

I was never hurt too badly during training since they didn't want to push me too hard at my young age so I never really got any zenkais, or any major power boost. I might be at around half my dad's power I think.

We all meet up at the tournament grounds at South City which wasn't too far.

The city inside was pretty incredible. I never actually been to a city in this world, but it's much more than what the anime gave credit for it. Futuristic is one word for it and I'd have to agree.

That wasn't exactly what I was trying to keep my thoughts on though because I need to focus here.

My dad signs me up as the person in charge of registrations gives me a incredulous look.

"Sure. What's his name and how old is he". The man asks with a pen in hand.

"Gohan, and 2 years old". Goku said nonchalantly.

"2?! Are you crazy?!" The man said in shock.

"I'm sure. He will do just fine". Goku smiles.

The man turned to me.

"Are you sure? You could get hurt badly". He asks me directly.

"Yes. I am sure". I smile at him.

He sighs deeply.

"If you say so, you have to sign this waiver then". The man hands my dad.

"Sure". My dad takes the paper and signs it, albeit almost not readable.

"Very well. The spectators entrance is to the right and participants to the left". The man directs us.

"Alright Gohan. Do your best and we will be watching!" Goku puts a hand on my shoulder as they walk to their designated area. I walk to my own.

* * *

Goku takes a look at the ring and it's about the same size as the one he fought on with a massive crowd. Bigger than the world martial arts tournament. The gang all takes a seat and the man beside him strikes a conversation.

"Hey, man. You got a kid fighting today?" The man asks.

Goku turns to face him and responds.

"Yeah. This is his first time fighting other kids his age, what about you?" Goku asks.

"No. My daughter isn't old enough to be fighting yet, but she shows an interest, so I'm just showing her some younger kids fighting". The man gestures to his daughter beside him.

"Oh! I swear kids are getting into martial arts younger than when I used to". Goku laughs.

"Right. It's a growing sport. My name is Mark and this is my daughter, Videl". Mark introduces them both.

"Hi". Videl looks over and then back to the empty ring.

"She's quite into martial arts much younger than I was. But I won't let her fight until she is much older". Mark says.

"I'm Goku and my son is currently getting qualified". Goku introduces himself.

"Wait, Son Goku?! The winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament!" Mark almost shouts luckily no one around them listened in.

"Yeah, that's me!" He laughs.

"Oh, wow. Maybe we can train together sometime, it just gets hard especially with taking care of Videl alone". Mark admits.

Goku sympathizes with the man and can tell that he is stronger than the average human, but not by a whole lot.

"Sure, that sounds good". Goku accepts the offer.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"Alright kids, so the way to qualify is quite simple. All you have to do is punch this machine and you will be placed accordingly. The top 8 results will move on to the stage". The announcer explains.

Wait that voice is extremely familiar. It's the announcer from the WMATS. Wow. Small world.

I decide to go last to gauge the other kids. Not wanting to stick out too much. The other kids don't think much of me since I'm pretty small and assume I won't make it beyond this stage.

Most of the kids scored around 3-6, but a few stood out. By a good margin. The most that stood out was 45 and that was some kid with tape on his hands. I decide to make my presence known using about half my strength I jabbed the machine.

It read 105.

Everyone was shocked that a small kid was able to generate that much power and they decide for me to do it again.

It read 100.

They write down the answer since it wasn't a fluke or broken, so I move on as the highest score. A little confident, but nothing wrong with that.

The fighters all move into another room where we would draw slips to decide who we fight.

"Okay! So you guys are going to draw from this box and it will have a number 1-8 to decide your place in the bracket, so I will call you up by name to draw". The announcer clears his throat.

"Ranig" He calls out and a dinosaur looking person comes up to draw a 3. That actually looks similar to Giran from the 21st martial arts tournament, but there are lots of dinosaurs out there so who knows.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"Hey Goku look over there". Krillin points across to the other set of seats inside.

"Woah, is that Giran?" He asks.

"It looks like it". Master Roshi chimes in.

"Huh, who knew he had a kid". Goku rubs his head.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"Manu". He calls again as a shirtless kid with a turban wrapped around his head walks forward. That kid also looks familiar. Maybe I'm just imagining things. He draws a 5.

"Nafani". A girl walks forward drawing a number. 6. Okay. I don't recognize her either, obviously.

"Cheppa". He calls as an older kid walks forward. That sounds a lot like Chappa, so he must be his son, but I never knew he'd have one. What's going on. He draws a 7.

"Putam". The same kid with the wraps on his arms walk forward. He draws an 8.

"Jenna". A girl with short blonde hair with blue eyes walk forward drawing a 1.

"Jenny". She walks forward who looks almost exactly the same if it weren't for her name printed on her chest. She draws a 4.

So twins? That's cool.

"Son Gohan". I'm brought out of my thoughts as I walk forward somewhat struggling to reach the table where the box is, so I climb up and draw a number. Number 2. I'm up against Jenna.

I can sense energy from her, but it isn't much at all. Just barely over the other kids who tried punching the machine.

* * *

**Jenna vs Gohan**

**Ranig vs Jenny**

**Manu vs Nafani**

**Cheppa vs Putam**

* * *

"Well, it looks like I'm against you, squirt". She looks down at me in an emotionless tone.

If she wasn't insulting me, then I'd find her pretty hot, but that would be weird. I don't even know how old she is and my mental state is 21. Would I be some sort of pedophile in a sense?

Maybe, but this is anime. It doesn't exactly always follow common rules, especially in Japan. Things sure are wild, but my child body makes everything confusing.

That's not important right now.

"Don't think you can beat me because I'm short". I respond glaring back at her.

"That wasn't all. I'm stronger than you too, so I won't hurt you too badly". She smiles.

"We'll see about that, Jenna". I smile back.

The announcer walks up to me in private.

"Hey. I didn't want to put you on the spot earlier, but are you related to Son Goku?" He asks.

I smile.

"Yes, he is my dad and he's here watching.

He is shocked and happy to see that he has a son.

"Well it's nice to meet you and if you're anything like him. I know you are going to do quite well". He gives me a thumbs up.

The announcer walks onto the stage showing the bracket to the crowd.

"Gohan is going to be the first fight? That's so awesome". Goku exclaims.

"Looks like we'll see your boy in action". Mark adds.

"Alright everybody. Our first match will be against Jenna and she's 16 years old. Her opponent is Son Gohan and he's 2 years old, but get this folks. He is the son of Son Goku the winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament!" The announcer states to the crowd.

The crowd is shocked to know that someone so young would be fighting and even upset that they'd let someone like me inside, but that is quickly diminished as they hear I am the champion's son and they cheer for me.

"I knew you were young, but 2? This won't be much. You may be his son, but you are still a pipsqueak". Jenna gets into her stance and I do the same.

"You'll regret those words, _girl_". I say with slight resentment.

"Let the match… begin!" He announces as the bell goes off.

She rushes me with a punch and I dodge effortlessly taking a step back. She does the same with a left hook followed by a kick which I dodge both.

"It seems like you are struggling a bit". I laugh.

"Shut up!" She practically growled rushing blindly as I step out of her way tripping her with my leg.

"You should just forfeit or I'll push you out". I say.

The crowd is greatly impressed that someone so young could fight like this and they cheer.

Mark has no words.

"I never knew your son was so young!" He exclaims.

"Don't worry. You can see how well he is doing". Goku states.

"Right". He responds watching the fight with Videl watching in amazement. Someone her age is fighting like that so why couldn't she? There will be a conversation about it later she thought.

I punch Jenna right in the gut sending her back against the edge of the ring. Looks like I held back too much.

She gets nervous.

"Look kid," She says in a hushed tone where no one but I can hear her. "If you let me win this, then I'll let you take a look on what's underneath". She smirks.

She's not serious, is she? I'm greatly surprised and even a bit mad that she would try to bribe me.

"Tempting, but I'll have to pass". I say sending a gust of wind by punching forward knocking her out of the ring.

I never thought of this, but I assume there is prize money since she would resort to such cowardly tactics. Plus I'm still conflicted because my mind and body are not completely the same. You could say that I'm 21, but at the same time my body is 2. I just don't know what I should feel in this situation. Should I be attracted to teenagers? Or should I stick with adults because of my past life? I'm starting to lead towards the former since my past life is exactly how it sounds, _in the past_.

I'm not the same person I used to be. Not even close, but I'm not exactly Gohan either.

"Jenna is out! Son Gohan is the winner!" The announcer exclaimed causing the crowd to burst into cheering. I walk back to the waiting room.

Jenny just glares at me as I walk back in. The other fighters are impressed but doesn't approach me, even after hearing that I'm Goku's son which was relieving.

"The next match is about to begin! Ranig at 9 years old, the son of Giran, who participated in the 21st WMAT against Jenny. She's the twin of Jenna". The announcer introduces them.

"Ah. He does look like Giran". Master Roshi states.

"Yeah". Both Goku and Krillin agree.

"Let the match...begin!" He starts the match as the bell rung again.

Jenny rushes forward sending a punch to Ranig's face and he catches it. I can feel that this match is going to be one-sided which turns out to be true.

Ranig manages to block all her strikes and he lands his own wearing her down quickly.

He finishes the fight quickly throwing her out of the ring.

The announcer declares him the winner and they declare him the winner.

Manu and Nafani's fight is also the same since Manu is completely out matching her. Manu is actually the son of Nam where Nafani is the daughter of Ranfan. Who woulda thought.

This should get interesting.

* * *

The next fight is the son of King Chappa, who is named Cheppa and he is against Putam. The son of Pamput.

Their fight is much closer and is quite exciting to watch them duke it out on stage. It seems that Putam has more of an advantage because he isn't as winded as Cheppa, who is clearly getting tired. Putam eventually wins the close fight sending Cheppa across the ring and out of bounds.

My next fight is up against Ranig. I wonder if he has that gum thing that he used against Goku in the tournament.

"Let the match… begin!" The announcer starts the match and the bell rung.

I decide to charge forward punching Ranig in the gut causing him to stumble back and counters with a kick which I block with my right arm.

"This will be fun". He states sending a punch in my direction as I dodge to the left bringing my own leg for a strike against his side. He gathers himself as he is on the edge of the arena.

"I didn't want to use this, but here I go!" He states aloud as a pink substances flies out of his mouth.

That must be it.

I decide to stop holding back and use my full strength to dodge which causes me to practically disappear from view. I reappear in front of Ranig and push him out of bounds.

Ranig looks dazed as he doesn't know what really happened.

"That was some nice moves you got there. Good fight". Ranig stated.

I smile at him.

"You too, Ranig". I extend a hand to pull him up as we walk back to the waiting room.

* * *

The fight between Manu and Putam is close, but ultimately Manu wins the battle against him. His power was impressive and Namu was close behind, but his superior fighting style and techniques won him the match.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! The final match is about to begin! Namu vs Gohan! Let the match begin!" The bell rung and Manu charges straight for me. I dodge easily and aims a punch for the side of his torso and it lands causing him to stumble back.

It looks like there won't be any strong fighters, but I kinda already knew that.

He charges at me again trying to hit me. I dodge each strike. This starts getting incredibly repetitive and I charge forward with a kick to the face out of bounds.

"Oh my! Manu is knocked from the ring. Son Gohan is the winner of the tournament!" The announcer exclaimed causing the crowd to roar in cheer.

I smile outward, but on the inside I was quite disappointed. There was no one to test me during this tournament. The only thing that was really notable was that girl who offered to see her naked body and dodging the binding gum.

"Here you go, Gohan. 10,000 Zeni". My eyes widen. That was quite a bit for a small league tournament. About 1,000 dollars in american currency back in my old life from simple conversion.

I walk back to the waiting area to leave the arena, but then a crowd forms.

"Good fight, Gohan. I hope to see you again for another one". Manu bows and heads off to see his father.

Cheppa and Putam compliments my victory and leaves the area.

Everyone leaves besides Jenny and Jenna.

"At least I lost to the person who won the tournament". Jenna admits leaning down kissing me on the cheek. "You know if we ever meet again when you're older. The offer still stands". Jenna winks at me playfully laughing in the distance with Jenny following suit.

I roll my eyes.

As if I'd want that, I think.

"You did great, Gohan". My dad congratulates me.

Some time has gone by and we are outside of the tournament grounds.

"He's right. Good job". Master Roshi states along with Krillin saying a similar compliment.

"That was an awesome performance Gohan. I know you will be an even greater fighter when you grow up". Mark says and I instantly recognize him as Hercule Satan.

I look down to see a small girl who hides behind her father when I look at her.

"No need to be shy, Videl". Mark reassures her.

"I'm Videl". She says removing herself from her father.

"I'm Gohan. You know if you want to be a fighter too, then you should go for it". I state trying to push her into the field of martial arts since I know from the anime that she is quite into it.

She blushes at me.

"I will!" She exclaims.

"Well it's about time I head home with Gohan. I got to reconnect with the parents and they are doing well". Goku announces calling nimbus.

"It's been fun. Catch you guys later". Krillin and Roshi heads to the island.

"I will see you later for some training Mark. I gave you the address". Goku states and I quirk an eyebrow.

"Right, I will see you then. Videl could play with Gohan which is always a plus". Mark states as they leave as well.

"What was that about, dad?" I ask.

"Oh, he wanted to do some training, so I agreed and they will come over every once in a while". Goku explains.

"Oh okay". I respond.

"Well, let's not keep your mother waiting". Goku laughs.

"Right". I chuckle hopping on nimbus as we fly away.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"So, do you like Gohan? He's a nice boy". Mark asks his daughter.

"Yes.. I mean no". She blushes at the question. Videl finds it amazing that he is her age and an awesome fighter already which greatly interests her.

Mark just laughs.

'Gohan, huh? So young and an extremely powerful fighter. I wonder what he'll be like when he grows up?' Mark thought.

* * *

I think about the road ahead knowing what's going to come. Meeting Videl sooner will likely cause some changes, but who really knows on what scale. Besides she's incredibly adorable as a toddler.

The time of peace ends.

As the events of Dragon Ball Z are about to begin.

* * *

I know it's been awhile since my last update, but I wanted to do this chapter right and introduce a few characters early on.

The kids are all OC's and I didn't just want the kids to have random names like Kid#3. That would be quite boring, but the children of previous contestants of the tournaments.

Dragon Ball Z will begin next chapter, so those who are waiting will no longer have to. Next chapter will be posted soon.

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading, and I will see you all in the next chapter.

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: **395 **

Gohan: **210**

Krillin: **245**

Master Roshi: **175**

Jenny & Jenna: **10**

Manu: **40**

Ranig:** 35**

Putam: **45**

Cheppa: **40**

Nafani:** 10**

* * *

May 13th, 2019.


	5. Uncle Raditz

**Hey Guys! I can't believe the support from the last chapter and I'm eager to answer your questions, but I have something important to ask.**

**Do you guys have a preference on how I respond to your reviews? Keep it the same? Save the responses for the end of the chapter? Or change the format and respond via YouTube video. Let me know!**

**I have a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on what you guys want changed or if it should stay the same.**

**Also, I want to say that the discord is up and running. This will be the last time I advertise it here. Please join if you want to be more involved!**

**Let's get to the reviews!**

**NOTE****: I will respond saying the word, spoilers, if I do not want to talk about future events or character development that could take place. It's no fun to show all my cards.**

**sandmanwake: Yes. I know that there are no hormones present in a 2 year old and the line you are referring to was made on purpose and wasn't an accident to clarify, but I won't spoil it, although you will know more in the next chapter. Thanks for the review! Also more spoilers in your next question. Sorry. But you will find out in the next few chapters! I do have upcoming chapter titles in the discord that could point to some events happening in the future. I usually like to name the chapters on the main idea of the segment.**

**Gitlawyer9000****: Thank you! I try and make the most LIT content on this website. His move set will be similar, but I have incorporated one new technique that will be shown this chapter! Also for the movies, I might. I'm not sure which ones I would even do. Cooler is a possibility, but definitely not the second movie of Cooler. Legendary Super Saiyan won't be because of the DBS Broly. I guess we will see. I want to keep canon events, but some movie elements are pretty good at times. Thanks for the review!**

**RKF22****: No need to wait much longer. I am here! Thanks for the review.**

**MasterOfDragonGods****: He will be stronger, but not overwhelmingly so. Spoilers and you find out this chapter anyways.**

**demzerff1****: He will grow quite a lot is what I will give out. I also like his character at that point of the story. Thanks for the review!**

**LeftUnity****: Right. I won't spoil anything, but I can see where you are coming from. Besides, she never really spoke in complete sentences. I only really gave her 3 lines and the most she said was at the end. She only really said, hi , and said her name. If you're wondering about the thoughts in her head being complete then I can see how it's misinterpreted. The part where she thinks Gohan is awesome because he is a fighter her age is the gist of what she's thinking about. It would be more baby language if I were to illustrate it. Also at the end is something which she blushes and such will be a spoiler if I explain it more, so you'll find out this chapter!**

**shadowdragondanny****: Thank you for the encouragement! I will do my best to update more.**

**hawkeyestratos1996****: Most likely not since it's far away from canon and it doesn't really make sense to me. It looks cool and that's about it. Thanks for the review!**

**SuperSayianSora-Sama****: Thanks for the kind words and I agree that there aren't many, but I do like the cooler story that's posted here. Cold Rebirth is an interesting SI. Thanks for the review!**

**hawkeyestratos1996****: I also like Android 21. It could be interesting to see her as a pairing, but nothing is set in stone yet. I'm saying it's possible and once it's time for a pairing. I will likely put up a poll or what works best with the story. Thanks for the review!**

**nekoboy13****: I already responded this in a PM and if you guys want to talk to me personally then you can PM me or join the discord server. I'll post the my response here. **

**I am not a fan of OC's, but they are necessary since I'm explaining events and time between what we see in the anime, and it was fun to use the children of previous contestants so it wasn't completely random.**

**I will not stay away from shipping, sorry, but it has already been decided that there will be some sort of relationship in the SI.**

**I don't believe that this situation is forced. Mark is a fighter and he has a lot of influence on Videl so it's only natural that she will take a liking to Videl, and this is before he was known as, Hercule Satan, so he is a much more toned down version. He is a caring father, regardless if he lies to the world of killing Cell and Majin Buu, so him wanting Videl to watch fighting her own age? Not out of the question. Sure I put them next to each other because this is a fanfiction and it would make for a good story if he was there and I didn't say anything about it.**

**I also want Mark to have more of a role in Dragon Ball than just for comedic value.**

**You are assuming that Videl is going to blush everytime Gohan speaks which is exaggerated of course, but she is 2 years old and probably the first time a boy talked to her, and if not, then a strong fighter at her age which in turns causes her to like him.**

**The only thing I can understand is Mark and Videl being placed next to Goku which is explained because it's my story and I want Mark to have more of a role in Dragon Ball.**

**Thanks for the review, regardless.**

**zehendner****: Thanks for the review! I will do my best to keep pushing out updates.**

**tguy4001****: The shipping is something that I cannot avoid. I could if I really wanted to, but it wouldn't exactly feel natural. Would you like to stay alone for the rest of your life if you have the choice to try dating? I don't think you would. I also won't spoil anything, so it will be a while before the shipping. Thanks for the review!**

**I was thinking about making her a reincarnation, but it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense to me. This chapter will explain more of her behavior and her increased intellect.**

**The idea of her being an incarnation was interesting, but I ultimately decided against it. If I were to have her one, then I wouldn't make her a random OC who died, but someone who came here because Whis thought I should have a companion who understands what I'm going through. It would have made an awesome couple and relationship to expand upon, but I decided against another reincarnation. She was going to be Nana Shimura from MHA, if anyone wanted to know.**

**gamerjames27****: I like that you like. Thanks for the review!**

**PrimeOdin****: Naivety in the adolescence is what it comes down to and besides even if Gohan would have accepted. She most likely wouldn't do it anyways. It's a 2 year old. So she'd be tricking the kid hoping she'd take the bait. They don't exactly act their age as they come from martial arts backgrounds so they are much more serious in the competition, but they are still kids. I wish I could have expanded more on their casual side. A mistake from my part. Thanks for the review!**

**frankieu****: Mark will have more of a role in the story, but for how much, I guess we will see as I'm still writing. Thanks for the review!**

**DBZFAN45****: He definitely will. Spoilers though. Thanks for the review! **

**serus black antihumannature****: First of all, chill. You are assuming before you have even read this chapter. I never said I would jump straight in. Nam meeting and talking to Goku is also something I left out on purpose. They did catch up and it will be shown this chapter. It didn't feel right with my pacing and I have left some things out for the next chapter to explain in more detail. Your review is assuming plot points that you have no idea happened unless I specifically say it didn't. Thanks for the review and have some patience. I don't leave stuff out and if I do. It's usually a mistake, but not one that's this big like the relationship between Nam and Goku. **

**emiyaryo****: He will be considerably stronger to say the least. I'm excited to develop his character more than what they did to him in DBZ. The DBS version is much better for Hercule.**

**narutoxasuna25****: First of all, Asuna is a top tier waifu. Your name is great. GohanxVidel is also a very adorable shipping which I enjoy quite a bit if it's written well. Innocent Feelings is a nice story with a lot of fluff of VidelxGohan. Spoilers for the future. I will say Mark will have a bigger role.**

**Blaze2121****: Thanks for the encouragement! You don't need to wait any longer! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.**

**fightingstoryaddiction****: Thank you for the kind words. I want to make this story the best I can so I will be trying to incorporate everything that I can to further Gohan's development and showing sides to the Dragon Ball universe that the anime doesn't expand upon.**

**stylo1****: I do know how a NORMAL 2 year old talks and acts, so you're latter speculation is correct. The SI is NOT a normal 2 year old. Have you been reading the chapters? Because you would know that. Now, if you are talking about Videl, then you are also assuming many things. Tell me. Do you think a normal 2 year old child acts like that? No. Do you think I not know that as well? You don't know anything because you haven't read this chapter yet. I don't explain everything right then and there. That would be awkward writing to do it like that. How hard is it to act childish? Not very easy since the SI has universal expectations to fight Beerus, you know, a GOD. Could you say that you would be acting childish then? No. Seriously, you should look at the bigger picture. I have made childish moments at times, but it's not a big focus in my story. I can add more moments if you really want it.**

**Sorry if it sounds like I'm getting upset or mean, but to be honest, I am quite annoyed that you would write something like that.**

**Thanks anyways.**

**There we have it!**

**Let's get into the Saiyan Saga!**

"**Talking" = Dialogue**

'**Thoughts' = Characters' thoughts**

**-MNL- = Transition between scenes**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Uncle Raditz**

* * *

It's time. Who would've thought that I would be at this point in the story already? Raditz is coming tomorrow and I hope I'm prepared enough. I'm finally 4 years old and I've grown immensely by my training. My tail has long ago vanished from my list of weaknesses. I've had many spars, but I was never really injured too much. We still have to keep it a secret from my mother and I'd know she'd be livid. The sacrifice is well worth it.

Videl.

An interesting case. I was surprised and still to this day of how smart she is. Could she be like me? I thought that for quite a bit, but those speculations were put to rest when I found out the real reason. She's smart like me, even without my years of experience in a previous life. Well, maybe not as smart as me, but much higher intelligence than what a 2 year old had.

Seriously, what am I gonna do about Raditz. My dad has to die in this battle so he can train with King Kai and it's not something I want, but it has to be done. If he doesn't, then it's not the end of the world. Metaphorically and literally speaking.

I'd also have to train with Piccolo since I am closer to his power in this timeline and can prove much more of a challenge. The first six months of surviving won't be necessary since I'm much stronger than any dino that can come at me, so we'll get to train for the whole year which I am excited and scared about. From the anime, Piccolo is a brutal teacher. I'll most likely be getting beat up more times than not, but maybe it'll be a closer since of my prior training.

Also, how will Mark and Videl fit into this? I know that they won't be visiting tomorrow so that eases my mind, but when we're missing for the year? Being around Videl has been nice these past 2 years. Her and Mark comes around every once in a while to play and train, but he is pretty adamant about her not training yet. She's definitely different from a normal toddler.

She's still pretty cute at this age. I just wish I didn't have to go through puberty again. My hormones start to go wild and who knows what it's like as a half human. It never showed us what it's like in the manga or anime, so who knows. Videl has gone through a lot already and I feel for her, so I try and be as much of a friend as I can be. She caught me off guard when she wanted me to train her.

That was an interesting conversation. Well, as much as a conversation is can be with a 2 year old.

* * *

**1 Month Post Tournament**

* * *

I am currently studying in my room. This session is math which is the subject I understand the most. Everything is just so logical and makes sense, while other subjects I may struggle with and generally dislike. I was never once for history, but this Earth definitely has some changes that makes me more interested in. The whole ordeal with King Piccolo centuries ago was something I enjoyed thoroughly especially since his son lives, but to the public, they have no idea.

This level of math was still quite easy. elementary school level in terms of american grade education. I may be reincarnated into Gohan, but I still have his body and a half saiyan's brain which allows me to pick up on information much faster and retain it with less effort. This is something I could get used to.

Leaning back in my chair, I look up at the ceiling. This is such a waste of time, but yet, I have to keep up appearances to keep my mother happy, although I will feel bad when eventually I tell her of my dreams to be a fighter than a scholar, and if she refuses profusely, then tough shit. Obviously I won't say that to her face, no matter how much I wish I could, but I'm not that bold.

I exhale and close my textbook finishing the chapter for the day. The front door opens and I hear my dad from my room.

"Hey, ChiChi, Gohan! I'm back! I got some people here". My dad yells.

I quirk my eyebrow.

"Didn't think they'd come this soon, but then again, it has been about a month since that tournament". I mutter aloud.

Making my way out of the room, I see two figures behind my dad. It's none other than Mark and Videl.

"Oh hey, who are these two Goku?" Chichi asks.

"This is Mark. He's going to be training with me sometimes and this is his daughter, Videl". My dad explains smiling at the both of them.

"It's nice to meet you". Mark greets the woman.

Videl just nods looking at her.

"Well that's nice Goku. How about you two go out for a while and Videl could hang around Gohan". Chichi suggests.

"That sounds good with me". Mark approves giving Videl a nod and she returns the gesture wallking to me.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Play?" She asks.

Regaining my thoughts I nod and lead her to my room.

"Yeah. We can in my room". I accept and we make our way into my room.

It has changed a bit with some new books here and there, but it's overall the same. The simplistic look is what I enjoy. Fancy things really aren't for me.

She puts down her bag that she was carrying and puts it down next to my desk before walking back to me.

We both plop onto the bed as it's basically a mattress and box spring. I was never a fan of traditional or normal looking beds. Plus it's harder to get up, so it's a bonus in my eyes.

"What do you want to do?" I ask somewhat awkwardly. This is a new experience for me. I never really had friends over when I was younger. The only people that ever came over in my past life were girlfriends. I'm not a novice in the dating scene, but in this life as a small child, I'm completely lost, besides, me and Videl are just friends. Whether that grows into something more will show in time. I am more focused on training and getting stronger to worry about these things, but it would be nice to have a companion in life. A partner.

"I.. dun.. no". She sounds out her words trying to convey her thoughts which surprises me.

"You're able to speak well at this age. I think that's cool". I smile at her.

"Thanks". She nods and smiles at the compliment.

Hmm. What are fun things to do with a kid my age. I am really lost. What do kids even do? Play outside? Toys? I don't exactly have toys since I never use them and my mom doesn't waste money on them.

"Well I don't have toys since I don't use them. We can draw. If you want". I suggest.

"Ok". She responds.

I reach for her hand and lead her off the bed to my desk with an extra chair from the corner of the room. My mom likes to sit with me sometimes while I do my work.

Pulling out some paper and pencils, I set them on the desk with Videl next to me and she starts drawing while I do the same.

She seems to be focusing hard while doing so and i just smile at her while she isn't looking. How interesting.

I am currently drawing myself to the best of my ability. The Cell Games look is what I'm trying to recreate being in the super saiyan form. Will I ever ascend to that level? I don't feel like I have what it takes to be pushed that far, but then again, who really knows. Becoming super saiyan is a need and not a desire, so I can't exactly force it to happen. That's what my dad has said in the original timeline during the training.

My drawing includes my dad's orange and blue gi with my super saiyan form. Blonde hair, eyebrows, and blue eyes. I try to create a golden aura, but it ends up looking like zigzags, so I just leave it at that. I look pretty similar to the Bojack time period, so it looks cool.

Videl's drawing is different. She is still focused drawing a house with 3 people outside of it. From what I can tell. It's a small girl, a woman, and father. I smile sadly as I have a hunch that the girl's mother is most likely passed on. We never see her in the anime, so she either left or died. Who would even leave their daughter with a single parent? That would just be irresponsible. Then again, everyone makes their choices, even if they're wrong.

I finally get the courage to ask the question.

"Who's in your picture?" I ask her looking down at her paper.

She looks at me and then back to her drawing smiling.

"Me. Daddy, an' Mama". She points to them all accordingly and I smile at the action. Children are quite precious, even though I am one now, but I don't truly feel like one, so I don't count myself.

"That's nice. Is she at home?" I look at her.

Her mood shifts to a more neutral expression.

"No. She died". She said in a soft smile and I frown slightly.

"I'm sorry". I say trying to console her.

"It's ok. I did'n no her. Daddy say she wus nice". Videl explains to the best of her ability. She still has trouble speaking which is to be expected.

I feel for the girl. Growing up without one parent can be difficult, I've experienced it before and it definitely feels like something is missing. The first thing I do is reach out and rub her arm genuinely before speaking.

"She's in a better place and she's watching over you". I try to comfort.

"weally?" She smiles looking at me. I remove my hand from her and nod.

"Yes. She'd be very proud of you". Videl smiles brightly and hugs me.

"Thank you fu tell'n me" She lets go and looks up to me with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Teach me?" She asks looking at me with a determined face.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Teach you what?" I respond to her question a bit confused.

"Fight". She responds quickly.

"I can't. Your dad said you're too young". I reason with her.

She gets upset.

"But, u do". She retorts quite adorably puffing her cheeks out.

My resolve is slowly breaking.

"Well. My mom can't find out about me training so I can't teach you". I reason further.

"I can keep secrit". She states.

"How come you want to learn?" I ask wondering why she wants this so badly.

"My mama fight too". Videl punches the air.

"Really?" I ask surprised. Never knew Videl's mom was a fighter.

She nods.

"I wanna b like mama and daddy". She exclaims.

Well how can I say no to that?

"Okay. I will". I give in.

"Yay!" She crushes me in a hug.

"It's no problem. I have to study now, so you can keep drawing". I say getting back to business. School business. Yuck.

She looks at the textbook and speaks up.

"Can I too?" She asks.

I look down at my textbook and back at her.

"You study too?" I ask in return.

She nods and goes to her bag that she set down next to my desk bringing out a math book handing it to me.

Wow. This is a few grade levels behind me, but her level of education is really good for a small girl who is a few years from kindergarten. Is she… like me? A reincarnation? It's either that or she's a prodigy. I'm kinda hoping for the former, for someone to understand me better. I don't let my hopes up because I don't think Whis would reincarnate someone randomly, but then again, he saw my memories and that could include Gohan's and Videl's relationship. There's a chance.

"Yeah sure". I responds handing her book back as she opens it.

"Hey Videl". Videl turns to me.

"Yea?" She asks.

"Do you remember anything? About before?" I ask nervously.

"About u fight'n at the city?" She sounds her words out.

"No. Do you remember being older? And a blue man?" I clarify.

She gives me a weird look.

"No. What blue man?" She asks completely confused before looking back at her notebook.

I slump in my chair.

Am I truly alone?

Am I really just entertainment?

I'm not mad, but I'd be disappointed if that's all that there is.

Even if there is another reincarnated person like me. How could that ever come up in a conversation or if we'll ever meet?

I exhale feeling incredibly emotional. Stupid toddler brain not being able to suppress my emotions very well.

Videl looks at me.

"U look sad". She calmly looks at me.

"I am fine". Sitting up in my chair and returning to my work.

She just nods but still looks at me and after a while, she returns to her own.

When she isn't looking I stare at her workbook.

Since when did she start being a scholar this early?

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

Off in a distant realm. Many light years away from planet Earth stands a place where no lower being has ever stepped foot in.

Lord Beerus' planet.

An angel looks off into the sky. The universe is such a beautiful place and Whis being the fastest in the universe sometimes forgets that fact.

'Soon, Hunter. There is much more for you to figure out. I didn't make many changes to alter the timeline, but a few surprises here and there will keep you and I entertained. Get strong. I see your resolve strengthening. If what I saw from your memories is correct, then we may be in for some surprises'. Whis finishes that thought smiling sending his staff away.

He brings out some leftover pizza.

"I knew visiting Earth was the best decision I have made besides sending Hunter there, of course".

He takes a bite.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"You ready for our first day of training?" Goku asks excitedly stretching in an open field.

"Yeah, I know you're a great fighter so this spar will test my strength and see where I stack up". Mark replies getting into a stance.

Goku grins getting into his own. After that, Mark lunges toward him and the battle starts.

The fight was massively one-sided of course, but that was to be expected. Mark isn't developed and trained enough to hold a candle to Goku yet. He still has a long way to go and there is much he still has to learn.

Mark isn't a slouch either. He is considerably stronger than the average human which led to Goku training with him in the first place.

"Dang, I knew you were good, but not that good". Mark chuckles as he props himself up from the grass.

"It's just a lot of training and experience. You're pretty good yourself. We just need to work on some things and you will be good to go". Goku explains.

Mark nods.

"Right. I saw your son do some wind thing. How did he do that?" Mark asks skeptically.

"Oh, that's just his strength. He's strong enough to create that level of wind pressure. That will come once you have broke through human limitations. What I want to teach you is ki". Goku exclaims smiling at the man.

"Ki? Oh is that the blue lights that you did when you were younger?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, but those weren't lights. It was energy or ki as its usually called". Goku proves his point by summoning a ki ball in his hands and using it to disintegrate a tree.

Mark's eyes bulged open truly seeing the power of ki.

"Woah. You mean I can learn to do that?!" He asks in shock.

"Of course! It takes a ton of hard work, but you can get to that level". Goku encourages Mark.

Mark stands up with new found vigor and rises to the challenge.

"I'm ready!" Mark exclaims grinning widely.

Goku smiles.

"Well we need to sit back down for this because we have to meditate". Goku calmly intructs.

"Oh… right". Mark sits back down.

More time goes on and Mark found the energy within himself but he was unable to bring it out this session.

'He does have a lot of potential to be a great fighter. He just needs proper training to get stronger'. Goku thought as they take a small break.

Mark looks exhausted as he failed to bring it out after finding it, but he is proud of himself nonetheless for getting that far. Most people can't say they've reached this level.

"So, Mark". Goku begins.

Yeah, Goku?" He asks.

"Why do you fight? How come you want to get stronger?" Goku asks curiously.

Mark gains a serious expression on his face as he begins to remember the reason for wanting to gain strength. He changes positions pulling his knees up to his torso looking up to the sky. Clouds passing by without a care in the world. Life moves on, and the clouds follow. It's a calming thought.

Goku sees this and decides to relax a little and leans back propping himself by his elbows.

"I want to adequately provide for my daughter, Videl. She has been through a lot with having to lose her mother and it's been pretty difficult to raise her on my own, but it's getting a little better. Training helps me become stronger, so that one day, I will make a name for myself and can gain money so that we won't have to worry about making ends meet". Mark admits revealing a part of his past.

Goku smiles at the reasoning. It's a noble reason.

"Videl is lucky to have you. Any other person may have cracked under the pressure". Goku smiles at him.

"Thank you, Goku. It hasn't been easy, but I just want to make her happy. I told her about Miguel and she wants to be exactly like her. Strong, smart, and she was quite a stubborn woman too". Mark smiles at the memories of his wife.

"My wife was a fighter too, but she gave it up for our son, Gohan". Goku states.

"She's a woman with priorities then. It takes a strong person to give up something they've done for a long time for their child". Mark compliments.

Apparently it had the opposite on Goku as he frowns looking down.

Mark saw this.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Do you think I'm a bad father for not wanting to give up training? Should I be spending more time with my son and getting a real job? A normal life. Something that I have never thought of having". Goku asks.

"No. You are not a bad father. You're a great father especially since you support Gohan in his own training and help him be the best that he can be. I can tell by how proud you are of him. Training and fighting runs deep, so it's not easy to quit". Mark answers.

"Thank you. How about Videl? She seems very interesting in fighting. You gonna train her when she's older?" Goku asks.

"Yes, if she wants to, but it's looking like that it will happen whether I want to train her or not. She has her mother's spirit especially after I told her about Miguel. She changed". Mark smiled.

"Really? How so?" Goku asks.

"Well she started to take a great interest in martial arts and schoolwork. She basically said that she wants to be smart and strong to make her mom happy. I know Miguel would be proud already if she was here". Mark looks down smiling.

"I think so too, Mark. That's enough of a break. Do you want to start again?" Goku asks straightening himself out in a normal sitting position.

Mark follows the same action.

"Yeah. I'm ready". Mark smiles getting ready to train some more.

* * *

**Night Before The Reunion**

* * *

Videl and I have grown much closer and we do quite a lot together. Ever since she asked me to train her, I have been doing my best to teach her what I know under the radar.

Nam even came over near our house to train with myself and dad. He is pretty nice and a good fighter. Manu also accompanied his dad and I got to spar with him at times.

Mark got much stronger as we all trained together. He even started wearing weighted clothing.

My mother decides to hold a dinner with the two newest friends of the family. Chichi absolutely loves Videl as she came over as frequently as possible.

"Wow, the food looks great, Chichi". Goku praises his wife beginning to dig in.

Mark looks at him in shock of how fast he is eating and I just laugh.

"You know I heard a rumor of a small boy eating out the entire kitchen of the world martial arts tournament. Looks like it was true". Mark begins to laugh as well.

Videl looks at the man scarfing down his food and giggling.

Chichi is more embarrassed than anything.

"Thank you Goku, but you don't need to eat like your life depends on it". Chichi says in an irritated tone.

"But my life does depend on it". Goku responds causing a round of laughter besides Chichi who just sighs.

Everyone begins to eat and it's still always incredible.

"Wow. This is great Mrs. Son". Mark compliments digging in.

"Please, call me Chichi". She asks smiling.

Mark nods. "Of course, Chichi". He goes back to eating.

"It's good". Videl bites into the wonderfully made dinner

"That's mom's cooking for ya". I laugh eating at a slower pace than my dad, but still impressive.

"What did you do today with Videl, sweetie?" Chichi asks in between bites.

"We just drew and colored again. She likes it". I respond.

Chichi raises her brows.

"I didn't know you drew, Gohan. I only ever heard of Videl doing so". Chichi pointed out.

"Well it's just something I do in my free time". I laugh nervously. It's an embarrassing hobby and I usually do it in private, since I suck at it.

"He is a good drawer". Videl states.

"Oh really? Do you mind if I go and see some of your drawings?" Chichi asks beginning to walk to my room.

"S-Sure". I answer.

"Come on, Gohan. You got nothing to worry about". Mark nods towards me.

Goku does the same with food in his mouth.

Chichi makes her way back finding my drawings in a drawer.

"Woah. This is interesting". Chichi said looking through some drawings.

"What do you mean?" Goku asks clearing his throat.

Chichi showed them the picture that stood out to her.

"How come you have blonde hair and blue eyes? You look like a teenager in this. It's well drawn". Chichi asks.

"He calls it a transformation". Videl continues to eat her food.

I practically die in my seat not making a sound.

Shit. I forgot I said that and that it was harmless.

"Transformation that changes your hair and eyes?" Chichi looks with a disapproving stare.

"Y-Yes? I thought i-it was cool". I laugh nervously.

This sparks a confused look from Goku.

"Well you can't exactly change your eye color, and dying your hair is a definite no". Chichi states sternly.

Well, you're in for quite the surprise a few years down the line.

"I know. It's just fun to draw". I reassure my mother.

They all finish their food and are completely stuffed from the incredible dinner.

"Well, okay then. Goku are you taking Gohan tomorrow for the reunion?" Chichi asks.

"Yes, he will be able to meet the whole group this time around, besides Tien and Chiaotzu, couldn't get into contact with them". Goku admits.

"Well. I have a job on that day, so I will be able to come around later tomorrow if you'll have us again. I believe it's time for us to head out anyways, thank you for the meal Chichi". Mark thanks the woman for her hospitality making his way to the door with Videl.

"Of course, you may come tomorrow. You are always welcome especially if I get to see this cutie". Chichi coos looking at Videl.

The group laughs at the display aside from myself.

Tomorrow is the day where my life truly begins. This false sense of security and peace is soon ending. It felt like forever back then. The years of training. Sweat, blood, and tears all going into this moment. The day Raditz shows up and changes the world around us. I have to exceed or else this will all be for not—

My thoughts get interrupted.

"You okay, son? You look upset". My dad points out concerningly.

"Yes. I'm okay". I put on a fake smile.

Videl comes up and hugs me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, so don't worry". Videl smiles at me.

You won't… you won't see me again. I can't bring you into this. It's too dangerous for kids our age to be in these battles. I'm sorry, Videl, but I won't allow you to get hurt because of my choices to battle evil monsters. This may be the last time we see each other for a long time.

I put on another fake smile.

"Okay! I'll see you then". I briefly laugh and they make their exit.

"I'm going to bed, boys. Don't stay up too long". My mother exits the room.

"Goodnight". We both call out.

"Are you sure you're alright, Gohan?" My dad asks me again sensing something wrong.

"Yes, I'm okay, just a little tired". I answer.

My dad nods, but is still concerned.

"Okay. Well head to bed and we will make our way back to Kame Island in the morning". Goku ushers me to my room.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Here I am. Staring up at the ceiling, the nervousness is eating away at me. This is all coming so fast. I never thought 4 years would come and go so quickly and the series is about to start and if I mess up, the timeline can be completely ruined and I would have failed.

I can't think like that. I've trained way too hard just to fail at the first sign of trouble.

I will win.

I have to.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"Goku!" Chichi calls for her husband.

"Yes, Chichi?" He asks tightening his band around his waist.

"Gohan is outside waiting for you. Have fun today. I'll have food ready when you come back". Chichi hugs him letting him go for the day.

"Thanks Chichi. We'll be back soon!" Goku says his goodbye closing the door behind him.

I am currently waiting for him by the nimbus tightening my gi. It's exactly the same as my dad's, but a much smaller version.

Goku is confused.

"How come you're wearing a gi?" My dad asks.

I smile at him

"Hey, dad. I might do some training today, so I was able to change quickly without mom seeing". I respond leaving out some crucial details, but it will be fine either way.

Goku nods at the response.

"Sounds like you planned ahead. Let's get going". Goku hops on while I follow suit as we speed off into the sky.

"Who's all going to be there today?" I ask.

"Besides Roshi, Turtle, and Krillin, it's going to be Bulma and Yamcha. Tien is still off somewhere with Chiaotzu". My dad explains.

Yamcha? That's new. Maybe it's because of my interference? Not that big of a deal for now.

Bulma will be crucial for my plans.

It's going to require a bit of acting, but I think I can pull it off.

I have been suppressing myself since this morning, so I could pass off as a weak kid catching Raditz off guard, although I can't fully suppress myself so I'm wearing 200 pounds worth of weight.

I cannot allow him to put me in that pod, or else my plan will be foiled.

Let's see how this goes, besides, I have been developing a new technique.

Well, not new, but it will be new to everyone else.

We descend on the island greeted by familiar faces. I'm seeing Bulma and Yamcha for the first time, so that will be fun, but I won't have time for such pleasantries. I still need Bulma, so I better live.

My dad picks me up off the cloud and he jumps off with me in his arms.

"Hey, guys! It's been a while!" Goku greets the group.

"Hey! I see you've brought Gohan". Krillin looks at me.

"So this is the Gohan we've been hearing about". Yamcha smiles in my direction.

"Yeah. It's been 5 years Goku! We would've liked to meet him too". Bulma whines.

"Nice to meet you all!" I greet jumping down from my father's arms stretching.

"Woah. Sporting your man's gi and everything". Yamcha laughs.

"I see you've been teaching him well, Goku. It's been two years since he came over for training". Master Roshi looks at my dad.

"But that would mean he trained at 2 years old!" Bulma exclaims.

"I trained before that at around six months old". I add.

This shocked Yamcha and Bulma.

"You shouldn't even be able to walk let alone train!" Bulma is incredibly impressed.

"I guess you could say I took after my dad. I've even been wearing weighted clothes, like this". I tug at my undershirt.

"Wow. How much you got there?" Yamcha asks.

"This is about 200 pounds". I say nonchalantly.

"200?!" The entire group exclaims this time.

"I thought 100 was pushing it for you, but 200 at 4 years old is nuts". Krillin is shocked by my strength at such a young age.

"Yeah. He really is talented". My dad laughs. "He will probably catch up with me pretty soon".

"Wow. You want to be a fighter like your dad, huh? I guess it makes sense knowing your dad and mom". Bulma asks looking at me.

"Oh, my mom doesn't know. She wouldn't approve of me training". I answer the blue-haired woman.

"Training in secret? Well you may need to tell her at some point if you're going to be a fighter when you grow up". Bulma suggests.

"Maybe. My mom makes me study a lot and I'm almost at the high school level of education". I respond.

"Yeah. I guess I can see why you're not telling her". Yamcha laughs.

"What does she think you want to be when you grow up?" Krillin asks and Master Roshi nods.

"An engineer. Working on higher level space tech stuff". I respond.

"Really? But there isn't any recorded space findings". Bulma states to me.

I lean in forward.

"My dad told me about the story of his grandpa Gohan and the monster at the full moon, and how he doesn't remember anything and slept through it, especially the story he told me about Pilaf's castle where he woke up without his tail and the castle completely destroyed. Besides, having a tail isn't normal, so it could be possible that my dad is an alien". I explain without Goku hearing.

This shocks Bulma and also intrigued with my deduction.

"Wow. You were able to figure that out just by some stories that your dad told you. Is your tail a weakness too?" Bulma asks.

"No. I trained it". I laughed.

"I wonder what they're talking about". Krillin steps next to Goku.

"Maybe asking Bulma about some science stuff, since Gohan does study a lot". Goku laughs.

"Right. That's probably it". Krillin does the same as Goku stops abruptly looking into the sky.

So you've finally come, Raditz!

I look into the sky in the sky confusing Master Roshi and Bulma.

"What's wrong Goku?" Krillin asks seeing his behavior change.

"A large power level is coming this way!" My dad states.

"I can sense it too". I state alongside with my dad keeping my energy suppressed as much as I can.

"It's probably just Piccolo or something, right?" Krillin asks nervously.

"No". My dad affirms the monk as a figure descends onto the island.

Showtime.

A large man with long spiky hair sets foot onto the island with strange looking armor and some sort of boots. The next thing that catches everyone's eye is the weird device on his face and a tail.

"A tail?" I ask.

The man looks at me with a confused look on my face before he sees a tail wrapped around my body as well.

He looks shocked.

"Kakarot! Is that boy related to you?!" He asks.

This confused everyone else but me.

"Kaka-what?" My dad asks.

"Don't play dumb, Kakarot! What have you been doing all this time!" He asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but stop calling me Kaka-whatever. That's not me. I'm Goku. Now who are you and what are you doing here!" He asks getting into a fighting stance.

The man gets more infuriated by the second.

"What's wrong with you?! Did you hit your head or something as a child!" He asks rather angrily.

"Well. I believe grandpa Gohan says I hit my head as a baby, so yes, but what does that have to do with anything". He asks.

The man sighs.

"No wonder you don't recognize me. I'm your brother, Raditz, and we are both saiyans!" He reveals.

The humans and my dad are all shocked. Goku nevers said anything about having a brother.

"Saiyans?" I ask trying to hurry this along currently standing a little bit behind my father.

Raditz looks at me and back to his brother.

"Yes. Saiyans are an elite warrior race, Kakarot. That's your name. Your mission was to eradicate everyone on the planet!" He yells at the clueless saiyan.

"I would never do that! Why are you here!" My dad starts to get irritated at Raditz.

"Well, you see, saiyans are a lot like planet brokers. We eradicate a planet of all life and sell it to the highest bidder. That's what we do, so I have come to have you join us". Raditz explains.

Everyone is awfully disgusted by Raditz's explanation of what a saiyan does while I have no opinion on it. The saiyan race is practically extinct so I have no qualms about it.

"I would never do that! I'm a protector of Earth. You need to leave". Goku demands.

"You heard him. It's time for you to go big guy". Krillin walks forward but that was a mistake.

"No Krillin!" My dad shouts but it was too late as he was struck in the face by Raditz's tail crashing into Kame House.

"I'm afraid I can't do that and seeing how you refuse to join me. I think I'll take your son right there. He seems more willing". Raditz steps forward but Goku rushes towards him.

"You stay away from him!" Goku shouts aiming a punch for the man's face, but before he can reach him Raditz strikes him with a knee to the stomach causing him to fall onto the beach in pain.

Here we go.

"Dad!" I rush towards my dad's side, but as I suspected. Raditz grabs me by the back of my gi.

"Not so fast little one". Raditz laughs holding me up while the rest of the group are on high alert.

Yamcha is currently by Goku's side trying to help him up while Master Roshi tends to Krillin.

Bulma is very frightened to say the least.

"Hey! Let go!" I try to pry his grip while maintaining low amount of energy.

"Keep trying, but you're still too weak to do anything. You're power level is pretty weak, but since you're young I believe we can get your power level up". Raditz smirks at me and I give up trying to pry him off and I'm just dangling there with adrenaline rushing through me.

"I have a proposition for you, Kakarot. Lay 100 bodies here tomorrow morning and I'll take you instead of your son". Raditz starts taking off.

I smile as I look at my father.

He is confused by the look.

'Why is he smiling? Is he trying to tell me something? Shouldn't he be more upset?' Goku thought before trying to get up again.

"GOHAN!" He shouts as Raditz flies away completely.

"Goku take it easy!" Yamcha tries to lift the man up.

"Seems like we are in quite the predicament, Goku". A voice calls out from above.

Piccolo.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

Raditz is currently flying and he looks down at me while I stay completely silent.

He gives me a confused look.

"Shouldn't you be more scared or upset". Raditz asks.

"It's pointless to fight against you and besides. I'm not a normal child". I say not looking at him.

Raditz just laughs loudly.

"Looks like you're more saiyan than I gave you credit for. If only your father was more like that". Raditz continues flying until he descends to the ground.

I think quickly and when he isn't paying attention to me I reach into my pocket pulling out the 4 star dragon ball dropping it a few feet away from us.

"Well, I'm going to put you in my pod for safe keeping. Can't lose my leverage now can I?" Raditz smirks at me holding me up.

Shit. I thought if I stayed quiet he wouldn't be annoyed with me and allow me to stay outside.

"What scared of a 4 year old? No wonder Vegeta and Nappa sent a grunt like you here". I spat trying to rile him up.

He looks shocks.

"How do you kn—" He gets interrupted as I stop suppressing myself and gets a surprise kick to a chin as his hold breaks slightly enough for me to wiggle out of landing on the ground a few meters from him.

"Doesn't matter, but I'll still beat you". I declare as I begin to take off my weighted clothing with loud thuds.

"That was a cheap shot, but don't get overconfident, boy". Raditz clicked his scouter and his eyes widen slightly.

"Power level of 394? That's not bad for a child, but you have no chance against me". Raditz states.

"We'll see about that". I get into my fighting position.

"Oh, you still want to fight. I'll give you one more chance to join me, boy". Raditz smirks.

"How about no". I sternly decline.

"Suit yourself". Raditz rushes towards me.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"How are we going to track him anyways?" Piccolo asks.

"I'm not sure why, but Gohan took a dragon ball with him. Thank god he did since we can find him now". Goku explains holding the dragon radar.

'Strange. Why would he take a dragon ball with him'. Goku thought before speeding forward on the nimbus cloud.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

I get knocked to the side as I was unable to dodge the fast hit and I land on my back before quickly jumping to my feet rushing towards the saiyan.

Attempting to strike the saiyan but he is simply laughing and dodging, "Not bad, kid, but you should know your place". Raditz states punching me straight in the stomach causing me to crash to the ground.

Pain. Like no other I have felt before. How did Gohan deal with getting pummeled like this throughout the story? This sucks a lot.

I slowly get back up and wipe the blood off my face with my forearm.

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve". I smirk and cup my hands together gathering energy shifting my hand to my side.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!" I quickly yell out blasting the saiyan. Not having enough time to put too much energy into the blast, he was able to swipe it away with ease. I quickly begin to charge up a new technique I have been working on.

"Seriously, is that al—". His words gets cut off.

"RIOT JAVELIN!" I shout sending the large blue blast towards the saiyan.

His eyes widen.

'Wait isn't that—". He gets no time to process as he is hit with the blast resulting in a cloud of dust surrounding him.

Looks like I landed it.

I start to pant heavier trying to catch my breath.

"That took me by surprise. Too bad I was able to dodge". Raditz starts laughing as he appears to be perfectly fine besides one of his shoulderpads completely blown off.

"Damn". I mutter to myself.

"I'm curious. How do you know my father's technique? Kakarot has brain damage so there's no way for you to know that!" He shouts.

"Wouldn't you like to know". I stand up straight.

"The games end here. You would have been useful to mold into a proper saiyan, but we are beyond negotiation at this point". Raditz smirks charging straight for me.

This is really bad isn't it?

I internally groan and try my best to stay alive.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

Goku and Piccolo arrive on the battlefield shortly after.

Raditz turns to face them as they felt their power levels coming closer and closer.

"How did they know where to find me?" Raditz thought aloud.

They both descend to the ground and my father looks towards me.

I'm not in the best state.

Bruises cover my body with blood pouring out of my nose and mouth.

I can't exactly feel my left arm so I assume it's badly broken. That's probably not good.

"Hey dad". I struggle to sound out as I'm currently on my stomach looking towards them.

"What's your problem! Do you like fighting little kids?!" Goku exclaims.

"You're son started attacking me, so don't blame me for disciplining him". Raditz states walking towards the duo leaving me by myself.

"We're going to stop you here!" Goku shouts pulling off his weighted clothing followed by Piccolo.

Their energy flares up causing the scouter to scan them both.

"Kakarot at 585?! And the green one at 408! They can mask their power like the boy too?!" Raditz exclaims but then composes himself. "Doesn't matter. Both of you combined aren't strong enough to face me.

"We'll see about that". Piccolo smirks and both him and Goku charge the saiyan.

I watch from a bit away trying to regain my strength slowly, silently cursing myself for not having a senzu bean.

This fight is eerily close to the anime with my dad being a bit stronger, but still no match for Raditz.

It seems that my dad and Piccolo are going to try and use the Special Beam Cannon to defeat him.

"Is that all you have Kakarot?!" Raditz shouts at him.

"No". He responds cupping his hands together similar to my stance.

"Ka...me...ha...me..ha!" He shouts pushing the energy further.

The beam is much more powerful and faster, but Raditz is still able to dodge.

"Hah! Your son tried that but it didn't wo—". Raditz shrieks as he feels someone grab on his tail.

"Kakarot?! But ho—"

"I used a distraction and got behind you to grab onto your tail because I know that it hurt a lot whenever someone tried to grab mine. Do it Piccolo!" Goku yells out.

Piccolo smirks widely.

"Good job, Goku. Hold him there. It's almost ready". Piccolo grunts out charging his energy.

"Kakarot please. Let me go! It was all a misunderstanding. I would have never turn on my own brother!" Raditz tries to reason.

"You took my son and beat him! How can I believe you!" He yells at him.

"Please. I wanted to get you to join me but I would have never hurt or killed anyone on purpose, I promise! I will leave this planet immediately if you let me go!" He practically begs.

"You promise?" Goku asks.

"NO GOKU!" Piccolo shouts.

"Dad don't let go! He is tricking you. He will turn on you the moment you let go!" I shout at my father.

"I promise, please! I would never turn on my own family! We are all that's left!" Raditz pleads once again.

"Okay" Goku begins to let go.

"NO!" Piccolo and I shout. He decides to release his energy quickly.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouts shooting the energy forward but it was too late.

Raditz headbutted Goku standing up quickly jumping out of the way of the blast.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" Piccolo shouts there in frustration in pain from losing his arm so early on.

"The green man is right. You're so soft Kakarot!" Raditz begins to step on Goku's chest.

"No fair. You promised!" He grunts out.

"And you're a fool for believing in me". Raditz steps on him causing him to scream out in agony.

I've… lost.

Everything… all that preparation, training, and pure determination to become stronger.

All about to be whisked away.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

"What's even happening out there?!" Bulma asks frantically.

"I don't know, but we should go help them! Gohan was kidnapped with our own eyes and we couldn't do anything, and I refuse to stay here any longer!" Krillin exclaims with the rest of the household agreeing.

"Right! I will start up my plane!" Bulma gets out one of her capsules.

"Yamcha. Can you go to Korin's and get some senzu beans? We will probably need some". Krillin asks.

"Sure thing. I got my own ride". Yamcha brings out his own.

"I programmed the coordinates where Goku and the others are at. Meet us there". Bulma asks before heading off quickly with the rest of the gang.

"Gohan, I know I just met you buddy, but hold on a little longer". Yamcha thought aloud racing for Korin's tower.

* * *

**-MNL-**

* * *

I start to get mad. Incredibly angry.

I knew the future. I knew what would happen! And yet… I'm still too weak!

Goku still cries out in pain which only fuels my anger.

I feel my body going numb with the rage as I stand up on my two feet giving Raditz a hateful look of pure rage and resentment.

"Once I kill you I will go after your son nex—". His scouter begins flaring up towards my direction.

With that incomplete sentence I snap. All restraint whether that be physical or mental, vanishes.

Everyone will die.

I cannot let that happen!

I did not get brought into this world just to die at the first sign of trouble!

"His power level! It's almost as high as mine?!" Raditz looks at me in terror.

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" I scream flying straight for him and before he could dodge I slam straight into Raditz chest causing Raditz to fly backwards a few meters onto his back.

I fall straight on my butt looking around catching my breath.

"Gohan?" My dad looks up at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask my dad but gets interrupted by Raditz getting back up.

His armor where my head impacted his body completely shattered leaving a hole with a dark discoloration to his skin.

Most likely internal bleeding. Dammit not even that put him down?! What the hell.

"You! How dare you!" Raditz walks over and I put up a guard as he slams a fist against me in a blind rage striking my good forearm breaking that one as well.

I get sent flying near Piccolo and he looks down at me with a little pity but mostly astonishment at how much power I produced.

"You will pay for tha—". Raditz feels someone holding onto him in a full nelson.

"Hey! What the hell?! Kakarot!" Raditz struggles.

"DO IT!" I practically scream with what air in my lungs I have left as I'm on the verge of passing out.

Piccolo looks at me and nods charging up the beam.

"Keep him steady Goku!" Piccolo shouts.

"I won't let go this time! But hurry!" Goku grunts trying to hold the evil saiyan in place.

"Kakarot what are you doing?! We'll both die!" Raditz trying to reason with the suicidal man.

"As long as you go too, I'm fine with that". Goku grins holding him.

Some time goes by and Piccolo's beam is ready.

"HERE IT COMES! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouts sending the purple and yellow spiraling beam towards the two saiyans as it connects to both of them.

I exhale with relief.

I'm not out yet. As if I'd die to Raditz. I laugh internally since it would hurt to much physically.

"How could I be defeated by insects!" Raditz twitches on the ground while Piccolo walks towards him.

"Now my brother will die with me. How foolish!" He spits out blood.

I decide to stay silent because I know that Vegeta and Nappa are listening in. They have to come here and the dragon balls will peak their interest.

"I'm afraid it will just be you. He will be wished back to life by his human friends with the dragon balls". Piccolo smirks.

"W-What?" He asks.

"7 dragon balls are gathered to summon the dragon to grant one wish and they will use it to have Goku come back. It looks like we'll have the last laugh". Piccolo looks down at him grinning.

Raditz starts chuckling, albeit painfully.

"I'm sorry to inform you that it will be us that will have the last laugh. This scouter on my face is also a transmitter. My two partners heard everything and they will come for the dragon balls and avenge me. They are many times stronger than I was!" Raditz grins at him.

Piccolo looks shocked and then anger.

"How long! How long until they come!" He starts getting angry.

"One year… one year and you can kiss everything goodbye!" Raditz laughs loudly before Piccolo shuts him up, killing him.

There. I let it happen.

A ship is heard whirring through the air as it sets down.

"Gohan!" Master Roshi and Krillin run up to me.

"I'm fine". I struggle to say.

"Don't worry! Yamcha is almost here with some senzu beans". Krillin starts laughing.

"It's too late, for my dad". I say shocking them both.

Krillin looks over and finds Goku with a hole in his chest with Bulma alongside him.

"GOKU!" Krillin rushes off to his best friend holding his hand. "You're going to be okay!"

"Not this time Krillin. Don't worry. You'll be able to wish me back anyways". Goku smiles.

"Hold on just a little longer! Yamcha will be here soon!". He shouts but it was too late as Goku's eyes turn lifeless and he breathes his last breath(at least for now).

Bulma walks up to me and tries and comforts me.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. You're dad didn't make it". She looks down sadly. "But! He can be wished back! So it's okay". She smiles.

I grin back at her.

"I know. I'm not sad. He's the kind of person to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Besides, my dad will be back". I try smiling but my face hurts too much.

Yamcha is seen jumping down from his vehicle as fast as possible.

"Am I too late?!" Yamcha states in frustration.

"Goku is gone, but Gohan needs one". Bulma calls out to him and he runs over putting one in my mouth and I start chewing.

"Damn. If only I was a little faster!" Yamcha scolds himself.

"Don't worry. It all works out anyways". I start to stand up feeling stronger than ever.

Everyone is confused by this even Piccolo.

"What do you mean. How?" Krillin asks the rest of them nod.

"Well Raditz said that 2 saiyans will come here in a year to kill us and they are much stronger than him. My dad is most likely going to get training in the afterlife. I mean his body is gone". I point to the space where my dad died at.

They all turn and are shocked that his body completely disappeared.

"That must be Kami's doing. He must have a plan for Goku. Now, kid. You will come with me for training since I saw what you did to him and that power will be useful against the saiyans". Piccolo demands.

"Like hell we'll let you take him!" Yamcha exclaims with the 2 other fighters agree.

"It's okay. We can train Piccolo". I smile at him and Piccolo is incredibly confused of how easily he agreed.

"WHAT?! You have any idea of what Piccolo is like?! What about your mom?! She will kill us if we let you go with him!" Bulma yells trying to reason with me.

"I do know what he's like. Dad said he can change into a good person and he would make a great training partner! Besides I want to ask you something Bulma". I say walking towards the crater in the ground.

"Huh? What is it?" Bulma asks while Piccolo is slightly annoyed that he has to endure being around these people and the fact that this kid things he can be some good guy.

"Don't make no assumptions kid. This doesn't make me a good guy. I still have business with you dad". Piccolo glares at me.

"Sure". I just laugh walking into the crater picking up the pod and jumping out of it startling the 4 humans.

"I wonder if you can reverse engineer this pod to make a spaceship with your dad". I ask as Bulma is excited and confused.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm more than willing to create a ship capable of space travel, but how come?" Bulma asks.

"Well. This pod seems high tech and can be a great use for space travel as you said which could be helpful for the future, but I also want there to be a gravity manipulation room". I request.

"Gravity manipulation?" She asks.

"Yeah. Weighted clothes are nice and all, but increasing the gravity will be much more effective. It will help with training for the saiyans". I smile at her.

"A spaceship capable of long journeys in space with a training mechanism built for training? I like your style kid. I'll see what I can do. It will take a while though. So drop in every once in a while to check up since you'll be training with Piccolo. You sure we can't change your mind about that?" She asks incredibly excited about working with some space tech.

"Nope. This will be a good thing since we will have a better chance against the saiyans". I laugh.

"I've had enough of this! I will drag you to training myself!" Piccolo gets frustrated just standing there.

"Right let's go. You also may want to get that scouter and improve it since it may be helpful". I say before taking off with Piccolo.

"Well luckily I brought the plane that is built with a method of carrying heavy metallic objects. This will be great! If me and my dad can pull this off, then a gravity room can be great for you guys to train with for the saiyans!" She jumps in joy.

Yamcha and Krillin smiles in delight.

"Dang that's one smart kid". Yamcha grins.

"Yeah. Definitely his mother's influence". Bulma states as they all laugh.

"It was still strange though". Master Roshi interrupts.

"What was Master Roshi?" Krillin asks.

"Gohan, he was unaffected by his dad dying". Master Roshi thought aloud.

"Now that you mention it, that was a bit weird. Shouldn't he be much more upset?" Yamcha asks.

"Right, but Gohan is not a normal kid. I mean he was practically able to give me a good fight at 2 years old". Krillin adds in.

"Seriously?!" Yamcha and Bulma are shocked.

"Yeah and besides, wouldn't that make Gohan half human and half saiyan? So of course he would be different". Krillin explains.

"Yeah, but still, that's not a normal reaction to your dad dying". Bulma chimes in

"No sense to dwell on it now, so who's going to tell Chichi?" Master Roshi asks.

They all get incredibly nervous before the group begins to look at Krillin.

"Oh come on! Why me?!" He exclaims.

* * *

Wow. That was took a long time to write.

A poll is up on my page about new methods to answer reviews! Vote please!

I want to clarify some things.

Gohan is not able to just barrel through Raditz's chest like kid Goku did to King Piccolo.

My SI does not have the same emotional state as the canon one. This one is much more mentally protected and has a much more calm mind. He is unable to fully express his emotions because of his personality from his previous life. The mental barriers are placed in his mind making it much harder to draw on his rage boost.

Goku is not able to just kill him with the Kamehameha because I used it on him beforehand.

Finally, I had ideas to have myself grab onto his tail the first time while being distracted from Goku's blast but decided against it.

It's important that Goku gets training from King Kai.

There's many ways this could have gone down, but I chose this way.

I hope you like the new technique used by Gohan. Well not new, but learned from trial and error from a special someone.

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: **585** (Normal)

Goku: **1316 **(Kamehameha Wave)

Piccolo: **406 **(Normal)

Hercule: **50** (Normal)

Hercule: **105** (Training with Goku)

Gohan: **394 **(Normal)  
Gohan: **1607 **(Rage Boost)

Gohan: **591** (Zenkai)

Hope the Zenkai makes some sort of sense since he practically almost died. It's a 50% increase and I don't want to make it too ridiculously like significantly stronger than Goku.

The rage isn't much stronger because of SI inability to tap into a proper rage because of mental barriers over the years.

Thanks for reading. This was awesome to write. Until next time.

* * *

May 17th, 2019.


End file.
